For the Love of Past and Present
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: FINISHED! The sequel to The Quirks of Love, Yami confesses his feelings for Rebecca. Rebecca and Yugi date but there's a new power all item holders want to possess. Bakura meets Dina Dina's got a secret. RebeccaYugi RebeccaYami BakuraDinaY.B. RR
1. Proclamations of Change

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is this fiction and any characters that aren't from the series. Hopefully the lawyers will be nice and not sue me. Everyone else, no plagiarizing or flames. But reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are welcome. Happy reading everyone! ^_^

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part One: Proclamations of Change

**__**

The house lie silent in the early morning hours as the three occupants slept on. The fourth had roused himself early to begin work in hopeful preparation for a busy day. The only non-human still asleep was abruptly awakened from his slumber by the annoying beeping of his owner's alarm clock.

Hopping down from the bed the small black kitten went off in search of the other human, the one who almost always forgot to set his alarm clock. Yugi Mutou.

Rolling over Rebecca's fist landed on top of the beeping annoyance, groaning she pulled the covers over her head, unaware of the mischief her pet was off to cause.

Scampering into the room he leapt upon the bed and nuzzled beneath the sheets. The boy slept on as the tiny animal crawled over his back and curled up at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Five more minutes Grandpa…" Yugi yawned sleepily.

"_Purr_…"

Yugi's eyes shot open, "Huh??"

"It's about time you woke up." Yami stated from his leaning position on the adjacent wall. "I knew you'd forget to set your alarm clock again."

Stretching Yugi was about to roll over but felt a pair of tiny claws sink into his skin, "YEOW! REBECCA!! GET YOUR CAT OFF ME!!!"

Yami's transparent image smirked as Yugi struggled to pry little Sirius off his back. Then footsteps sounded down the hall and a disheveled blonde rushed in to help. "Sirius! Naughty kitten, let go!"

"This is the third time this week!" Yugi complained as Rebecca removed her animal.

"He likes you." she stated simply, "You should be happy. Sirius doesn't usually warm up to people so quickly."

"Why won't he just stay in your room?" Yugi questioned, getting up to find some clothes.

Shrugging Rebecca headed for the door, "Maybe because **I **remember to set my alarm clock."

A small laugh escaped Yami causing Rebecca to notice him, she actually bothered to smile this time. "Hi Yami. Sleep well?"

"As well as a spirit might." Yami answered.

"I'm sure you slept like a baby." Rebecca chuckled, "It's not like Yugi's thoughts kept you up all night."

Yugi spun around from his dresser and retaliated against the insult, "Maybe I should buy a leash for that cat of yours. That'd give me a lot less to think about!"

Sirius just purred at his new roommate. The little kitten was as inquisitive as he was clever. And curiosity got him into more trouble with Yugi than anyone else. From the very start Yugi had branded him as a nosy pest with no concept of people's right to privacy.

"Oh don't tease my cat Yugi!" Rebecca snapped, "Just get ready for school. I may have to ride with you but that doesn't mean I have to let you make me late!"

The door was slammed shut in a show of feminine determination leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"She certainly has a lot of spirit." Yami observed.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed slipping on a clean pair of jeans, "she's stubborn alright."

"That's not what I meant," Yami turned towards the young man, "And I still don't understand why you haven't told the others that she's living here with us."

Yugi was midway through pulling a sweatshirt over his head when he answered, "Because they'd read too much into it. Look, I'll tell them when the time is right."

"And Rebecca, will you tell her _when the time is right_?" Yami inquired.

Yugi paused with one sock on, "Tell her what?"

"How you feel." Yami finished. _How we BOTH feel. _he added silently to himself.

Yugi's gaze fell to the floor. "It's not like she doesn't have a clue. I mean, we do kind of flirt a lot. And why should I be the one to say something first? Why can't she?!"

Shaking his head Yami spoke to his hopeless protégé, "Because it's a tradition that's been passed down through the ages. It's timeless, the male generally makes the first move. It shows bravery and sincerity."

"But-"

"You don't want someone else to realize how wonderful she is and take her from you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then say something, soon." Yami persisted patiently.

Sighing Yugi finished dressing and headed down towards the kitchen, _Maybe Yami's right. I mean…lots of guys at school have been noticing Rebecca. It's only a matter of time before they find out she's available._

Upon entering the kitchen Yugi nearly tripped over Sirius who dashed over to rub against his legs purring for attention. "You again?"

"Well," came a mocking voice from the stove, "look who finally made it down for breakfast."

Looking up Yugi's gaze met Rebecca's, "Would've been here a lot sooner if I hadn't had to pick cat hairs off my new jacket."

"Excuses." she said smugly raking another pancake onto Yugi's plate. "Guess your grandpa headed out to the shop at the crack of dawn again."

"You know how passionate he is about his business nowadays," Yugi chuckled between mouthfuls of pancakes and syrup.

"Yami back in the puzzle?"

"Yes."

"Finish your report?"

"Mm-hmm."

There was an awkward pause as Rebecca took a fork shuffled her food around on her plate. "Yugi-"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Now it was Yugi's turn to break the silence. "Um Rebecca…"

"Yes?"

__

Oh boy, thanks a lot Yami now what do I say? Yugi panicked.

__

Just tell her the truth and you'll be fine. the spirit assured him.

Those emerald eyes were still staring him down, waiting patiently for an explanation. "I was just thinking---about you and me---and everything that's happened."

Putting her fork down Rebecca sat up straight while Yugi fumbled for the right words, "Go on."

The poor guy fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair for a moment before continuing, "Back when Pegasus and I were dueling, I noticed something about you…about me…I think you know what I'm talking about but maybe I'd better just say it."

__

So say it already! Yami urged, honestly kids today were lost when it came to affairs of the heart!

"Ever since Tea and Tristan became a couple I kinda reserved myself to staying out of the whole dating game for a while. Then you came and now I guess I'm saying that I'm not so sure that's what I want anymore." He only hoped this was making more sense to her than it was to him.

"Oh I see," Rebecca noted, "you liked Tea. But since Tristan was your friend and they found out they had a thing for each other you decided to back off and let them go out."

"Pretty much." Yugi sounded a bit hurt at recalling the whole thing. Tea had been so afraid of hurting his feelings and Tristan wasn't going to make a move so long as his bud had eyes for her too. Problem was, Tristan couldn't go on saying that he was interested in Serenity instead once she and Kaiba started dating. That's when it became increasingly obvious that his heart was set on Tea. Finally Yugi had given in to the both of them and stepped back claiming to have no interests in his crush other than friendship. It had been heartbreaking for poor Yugi, a bittersweet experience for everyone. Now it was time to come clear to Rebecca about everything and hope she wouldn't put him through the same heartache that he'd endured before.

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand gently covered his, "It's okay Yugi, I understand. You did a good thing, backing off so your friends could be together. I think it was very noble of you."

Smiling weakly he took the leap, "Tea did mean a lot to me, she still does. It's just that, when I almost lost you in The Shadow Realm I realized that you mean a lot to me too. A lot more than I would've ever thought anyone would mean to me. Even Tea."

Tears were swelling in Rebecca's eyes as Yugi talked about his feelings for her. So he did share her love. The thought of Yugi losing his freedom and puzzle to Pegasus had been heart wrenching to her but Yugi had still risked everything for her freedom. And now she knew it was because he…

"I love you Rebecca Hawkins."

Sniffling a little she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long I've been hoping you'd say that?"

Yugi shook his head. Part of him wanted to rush to Rebecca and comfort her, the other part was curious to learn the answer.

"Eight years," she burst out taking Yugi by surprise. "I had a crush on you from the very first time we met. And I convinced myself that's all it was. But time wore on and the lies didn't work anymore. Then the whole fear of what your secret was set in and my heart pulled me one way while my head lead me another…and coming here for a visit nearly drove me out of my mind. Seeing you again made me realize I still cared about you. And then when you went and risked everything for me I realized it wasn't just some silly childhood crush. I love you too Yugi. I guess I always have."

Yami smiled as Yugi dashed around the table and wrapped his arms around Rebecca in a warm and loving embrace. He was proud of the way both mortals were able to open up to one another and share the emotions concealed within their hearts. It reminded him of what there was left worth saving in the world. The hope that still existed in spite of all the foes that had arisen over the centuries.

Despite his contentment for the happiness of the two benevolent souls, Yami found himself a bit envious of the love that they shared. Not because he disliked Yugi in any way, that couldn't have been farther from the truth, but because his heart secretly ached for the same angel whose heart Yugi claimed.

________________________________________________________________________

*We're getting to the plot now…gonna add in some more series characters soon and bring back a few from my first story "The Quirks of Love." Hope everyone's enjoying this fic, please review and I'll try and have part 2 up soon. ^_~ *


	2. Two Halves, One Love

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Two: Two Halves, One Love

Ishsyzu was restless. Something was bothering her as she stared out her window and down at the awakening city of Domino. Something was amiss. The necklace around her neck emitted a faint golden glow. A new source of Millennium magic would soon emerge.

A vision she had experienced the previous night had shown a new type of creature. A cross between duelist and duel monster. Such a creature would possess untold power, remarkable strength, and the ability to see into the world of Duel Monsters in a way that no other had ever imagined. It was imperative that she find this individual before they were reached by the wrong forces, to be more specific…her brother Malik.

With her mind made up she donned her robe and headed out towards the elevator, "See that I'm not disturbed for the rest of the day." she instructed one of her servants outside her door. "I'm going to be handling important business, alone."

"Yes Ms. Ishtar." the man replied as the elevator doors shut on the mysterious Egyptian woman.

******

It wasn't long after school let out that Rebecca rushed over to Yugi's car. He welcomed her with a brief kiss and started the engine. "How was Studio Art?"

"Same as ever," Rebecca sighed, "I'm going to be known as the Egyptian Girl with as much pyramid and desert art as I do."

Yugi chuckled and pulled his car into the line of vehicles waiting to exit the parking lot. "At least you've got the talent for that sort of thing. I'm lucky if I can get past stick people in my drawings."

"Practice makes perfect," Rebecca smiled. "that should be your motto after dueling as much as you have."

"Yeah," he blushed a little when he noticed Joey and Mai in the car behind them, beeping their horn and winking.

"Go ahead Yugi!" Joey teased rolling down his window, "Sling yer arm around her!"

"We saw that kiss Romeo!" Mai added, "Adorable!"

Now Rebecca sank down in her seat with cheeks twice as red as Yugi's. "Can't wait for em to find out we've been living together."

"And you keep wondering why I haven't said anything about it." Yugi murmured.

After finally losing Joey and Mai at a stoplight Yugi and Rebecca were able to enjoy the rest of their ride home in peace. Upon arriving Yugi and Rebecca headed up to their rooms to dump their fifty pound book bags on the floor.

Stretching Rebecca overheard Yugi stomping back down the stairs towards the kitchen, "Boys," she snickered, "always thinking about food."

Walking past Yugi's room to feed Sirius she noticed that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was sitting on his bed and beginning to glow.

"Yugi! You forgot your puzzle!" she called down.

"No I didn't," Yugi called back from behind the refrigerator door, "go on, Yami wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"How should I know?"

Rolling her eyes she went inside Yugi's room and shut the door. Sitting on the bed next to the puzzle she studied it a moment before saying, "Well…out with it Yami. What's on your mind?"

The puzzle's glow increased, after a few short moments the radiance dimmed and Yami was sitting on the opposite side of the item. "Uh…hello."

Rebecca couldn't help but smile, "Cat got your tongue?"

Even after all these years among this new time period Yami still wasn't sure about what she meant, "I don't think so…I just wanted to talk to you. This isn't easy for me. I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Well why don't you just tell me and see?" Rebecca suggested.

"Alright," Yami drew in a breath and stared up at the ceiling for a moment as if there was something extremely interesting hanging overhead, "I know that Yugi has recently expressed his inner feelings to you. And now you two have finally declared your hearts' desires."

"Yes…" Rebecca was a bit uneasy, she had no clue of where this might be going.

"I must admit I'm relieved that the both of you have finally reached this stage in your relationship. And yet, at the same time, I feel as if I'm being untrue to my own heart. That's something that I've stressed to Yugi is extremely important not to do. So now I'm caught between two loyalties. One, my devotion to my friend, and two, my heart's love for you."

Rebecca's eyes widened. _Uh-oh…_

"I know you've sworn your love to Yugi, I find no fault with that. What I'm asking is that you consider sharing some small portion of such love with me." Yami explained, "I'll understand if your answer's no. I won't persist in my vain love. I only wish to know if some region of your heart, however small, might hold some love for me as well?"

Rebecca was at a loss for what to say. She'd thought about Yami before, never as much as Yugi, but still…wasn't it the same? Or nearly the same? Both Yami and Yugi shared the same body, they were more or less the same soul yet from different periods of time. And if one was to fall in love wouldn't the other inevitably share their life with that same individual? It was unavoidable. One must love both or neither. It was like loving only part of who the whole being was and shunning his other half. In summary, Rebecca knew she had feelings for both. And yet…would Yugi understand?

"Yami I'm not sure we should be discussing this alone. I mean, it does affect Yugi…a lot!" she added the last words passionately.

"You're right," Yami admitted, "perhaps we should call him up here too. I am sorry, I didn't want to complicate your lives. But I couldn't suppress such strong feelings forever. You had the right to know. You **both** have the right to know."

Nodding Rebecca got up and ran downstairs to get Yugi, leaving Yami in the dimly lit room to contemplate what to say next. Rebecca was right about one thing, Yugi was involved deeply in all of this. And he deserved to know how Yami felt. Even it if wound up hurting him.

"Hi Yami," Yugi's cheerful voice called as he entered the room with Rebecca following solemnly behind him.

With a pained expression Yami rose his eyes to meet his friend's gaze, "Hello Yugi. You might want to sit down."

Quizzically looking from Yami to Rebecca and back again Yugi shrugged and pulled out his desk chair, "What's up you two? You look like someone just swiped your favorite card."

"Yugi," Rebecca began, "Yami and I were just discussing something and we think you should hear it too."

"What?"

"Yugi as much as I've tried denying it for the sake of our friendship and the bond between you and Rebecca I can't help but realize that I too share in your love for her." Yami explained in a grave tone.

Yugi stared at the spirit in disbelief, "What? But _you're_ the one who encouraged _me_ to tell Rebecca that _I_ loved her!"

"I know," Yami nodded, "I'm your loyal friend Yugi, I wasn't going to jeopardize your happiness. And I could see that Rebecca shared in your love. It was only a matter of time before you made it known."

"Then why haven't you told me about your feelings before?" Yugi asked, "I mean, we _do_ share the same body. You know you can trust me Yami."

"Yes, but this was a serious matter that I feared could cause tension between us. Costing us duels and ultimately love." Yami responded trying to keep his eyes off Rebecca who was now leaning against a shadowy corner in the far side of the room.

"I guess I sort of knew." Yugi admitted in a faint whisper. "I mean, you were always complimenting her and commenting on her dueling style and personality. I should've seen this coming."

"Love is blind." Yami observed, "I find such wise sayings now become clearer with each passing day."

"So what now?" Rebecca asked from her withdrawn stance.

Turning to face the love of his life Yugi sighed with hopeless eyes, "Well, do you love Yami too?"

"I…I didn't know Yami…I didn't see that side of you when we first met eight years ago," Rebecca confessed, "But when I saw him for the first time, somehow I knew he was part of who you were. I don't see how I could possibly love you and not love Yami too. You're one in the same Yugi. I can't chose between two different halves of the same being. It'd be like making you chose between my dueling personality and my everyday one. Love isn't always simple. And we have to be willing to except all parts of a person, or none at all."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Tea got along with the both of us. That was something that got me thinking about how life with someone else would be since Yami would be a part of it too. And I do consider Yami to be a part of who I am. I guess it'd be hard to be with anyone who didn't understand that. I can see how you'd have to love us both to love either at all."

"So you're okay with this?" Yami inquired.

Smiling faintly Yugi turned back to his friend, the one who had put his own emotions after the happiness of his friends, "Yes. How could I look down on anyone for loving every part of who we are? It's okay with me. And as far as what the rest of the world might think…why should we care?"

Eyes overflowing with tears of relief and joy Rebecca rushed out of the shadows and threw her arms around Yugi. Her worst fears had been dispelled, the one obstacle that could've ended their whole relationship now made it stronger. Yami was just as relieved as his dear Rebecca as he watched his two dearest friends embrace.

Easing back Rebecca closed her eyes as Yugi gently wiped the tears away, "I'm going back downstairs before Sirius raids the fridge okay? You two stay here and catch up or whatever. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Okay," Rebecca nodded as Yugi headed out the door.

No sooner had he departed than she felt two strong hands grip the sides of her arms from behind, "We couldn't have asked for a better outcome my love. Now the three of us can share our destined love without guilt of hurting the other. Bearing one's soul is never easy, but now that it's done, I've never felt more sure of anything in my life."

Leaning back into Yami she allowed herself to be stroked and relaxed in his grip as he buried his face in her golden hair. "It's almost too good to be true." she murmured slowly, "I've finally found the one guy in the world that can read me like an open book, realized that both sides of the guy are just as in love with me, and now nothing can come between us."

In the back of her mind Rebecca could sense that something was coming…something that could inevitably shatter every bond she, Yugi, and Yami had worked so hard to preserve. Something that was stronger than any foe she'd ever known.

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm so cruel to leave off here I know. Sorry about the slow updating, but I do appreciate all the reviews. You're all so kind. ^_^ I'll keep posting if you'll all promise to keep reading!*


	3. Rings of Fate

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Three: Rings of Fate

Later that evening a fierce storm kicked up sending wave after wave of windblown rain washing over the city streets. Dina Finesse dashed along the sidewalk in the downpour with a black hood over her head from a sweatshirt she wore beneath her leather jacket.

"Figures I'd stay too long at the gallery and let myself get caught in this stuff." she scolded herself as she ran.

Dina was an artist, a painter to be specific, that had recently moved to Domino after receiving offers from several local galleries to display her celestial and Egyptian work there.

A big break non the less she was without friends or family and literally starting over in the new city. She owned a studio downtown and lived in an apartment just across the street but traveling to the gallery had cost her a dry walk home. It probably wouldn't be the first time. Yet this time she'd find herself with a lot more than just damp clothes to worry about…

******

In an alley not too many blocks away a shadowy figure in a dark robe awaited the appearance of an item holder that he sensed would soon be passing by. This figure clutched his own item closely in his right hand. Malik wouldn't let this pathetic mortal wander off with the power that should rightfully be his. The more items he possessed the closer it would bring him to Yugi's item and the limitless power of the pharaoh that dwelt within it.

Bakura came rushing down the sidewalk in front of the alley just as Malik expected. The white haired young man was hustling to get out of the rain before his off-white sweater was soaked all the way through. The Millennium Ring was hidden beneath the dampening article of clothing but Malik could still sense its presence.

"That's right fool, walk right into my trap." Malik snickered as he prepared to seize control of Bakura's mind.

Bakura felt a sudden strain evolve within his mind as he passed by the alley. The strain quickly became a headache which was followed by a menacing voice. _Give up now foolish mortal before I decide to do away with you anyway. I'll give you this option Bakura, duel me for your Millennium Ring, or face an eternity in The Shadow Realm!_

Bakura's face froze in a look of utter terror. _Oh no not again, this is the same scandral that was after Yugi's puzzle!_ _Well he won't take my ring!!_

Sensing the struggle against his mind control Malik increased his spell sending Bakura to his knees in sheer mental agony. _Don't try to resist my power prey! You have no idea who you're up against._

Perhaps **I **could be a worthier challenge. A new voice from within Bakura's mind offered.

Malik was only slightly surprised to hear from the spirit which inhabited Bakura's Millennium Ring. He watched as the figure took Bakura's form and arose to meet him with a sardonic gaze.

"Very well spirit, it makes no difference which of you I duel. Once I win the item is mine. And I'll be free to dispose of you by any means I see fit." Malik called.

"And what makes you think you're worthy of a duel with me?" Yami Bakura inquired.

"Because like your host Bakura I have something you want," Malik answered holding out his item, "You are still in pursuit of all the Millennium items are you not?"

"This is true." Yami Bakura nodded, "Very well sorcerer, you've proven yourself worthy. But why should I waste time dueling you when I could just take your item as I took Pegasus's Millennium Eye?"

"Because I have the power to banish your host to The Shadow Realm and without him you'll have no entry to the mortal world." Malik replied growing tired of this argument.

"You know the folly with most duelists?" Yami Bakura asked in a tone of malicious amusement, "They've grown so accustomed to letting their cards do all the battling for them that they're unable of handling their own fights."

"Are you challenging me to hand to hand combat?" Malik snapped.

Yami Bakura let out a dark laugh, "I see that you're in no shape for such a physical task. Why fight you when you're so pitifully unarmed?"

"Insolent thief!" Malik roared, "I accept your challenge. And once I defeat you with my bare hands I shall possess the ring you ware as well as your pathetic life!"

The fight thus commenced as Malik shed his robe and Yami Bakura's ring was pulled from beneath his sweater. After exchanging several blows the opponents found themselves equally matched in fighting skill and strength yet neither was willing to back down. The stakes were too high and the battle too far underway. There was no turning back. With cries of rage each male let fly towards the other. The rain which splattered in the alleyway was soon stained with pools of freshly spilled crimson blood.

*******

Dina continued rushing down the sidewalk then stopped abruptly when she heard sounds of overturning trashcans and cracking crates in an alley just ahead. Pausing for a moment a few yards away she listened in fear as two male voices grunted and cried in pain with each shattering noise or sound of punching. Eyes wide Dina backed a few steps away noting a steady stream of blood flowing from the alley into a storm drain where the sidewalk meet the street.

Wondering if she should run for cover or call for help she was further terrified by the sound of something as heavy as a body colliding with a half empty dumpster. Gasping she rushed forward to help the victim if she could but was stopped when a handsome figure with long white hair, stained with blood and covered in bruises, staggered out of the alleyway and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled and quickly fell by his side to see how serious his injuries were. He looked more exhausted than anything, although his body was pretty battered.

She then heard moaning from within the alley but when she got close enough to check the other figure (who had obviously been thrown at full force against the now dented dumpster) was gone.

Returning to the first young man she gently lifted him off the sidewalk. _We're a good eight miles from the hospital right now and there isn't a taxi in sight. Most of the shops have closed early today because of the severe weather so I'd best just take him home and try to find out where he lives…and what the heck happened._

Carefully she continued walking, more or less dragging the young man, towards her apartment building which was thankfully the third building down from where she'd found him.

The few people scattered in the lobby took note of Dina as she dragged her company towards the elevator. "Um…he's my friend from out of town," she explained blushing, "we're rehearsing for a play. Like the gory make-up?"

The elderly lady standing next to her in the elevator glanced sideways at the young man and drew back against the railing on the wall, "Oh my goodness!"

"It's just stage make-up," Dina explained, not buying her own lie for a single minute, "nothing to worry about."

"Then why is he unconscious?" the woman inquired.

"Oh that," Dina eyed the man with eyes pleading him to wake up soon and spare her the trouble of making up more stories, "we had a big party a while ago, the whole cast got a little tipsy, he kinda had a little too much. I'm taking up to my place so he can rest and sober up before he has to head home."

"Well might I suggest a shower and change of clothes?" the lady recommended in a rather stuck up tone.

"Sure, I think that's a good idea." Dina replied as the elevator reached her floor. "Nice of you to stick your nose in our business lady," she muttered upon exiting the elevator.

After a great deal of difficulty unlocking her door Dina hauled her_ guest_ to her bed and laid him down. "There, hopefully that'll do for now. Maybe you'll wake up soon huh?"

Staring down silently at the young man's motionless body Dina felt a slight pang in her chest telling her she should try and do more for him. Help him, in any way that she could. Sighing she headed into the bathroom and started pulling wash clothes and towels off the shelves. Filling the sink with luke warm water she dipped the wash clothes in and headed back to the bed. 

The young man didn't even stir as she carefully cleaned his wounds and then patted the water droplets away with the towels. In the process of tending to his injuries she'd removed his sweater and the shirt beneath and placed them on the bed beside him. His feet had been moved onto the bed and his pant legs were rolled up just above his knees allowing her to bandage the bleeding wounds on his legs.

His arms, chest, and back were likewise tended to and afterwards Dina headed into the laundry room with Bakura's shirt, sweater, and the bloodstained towels and wash clothes. Reentering the bedroom she noted that Bakura's pants were soaked and bloody, she could in good conscience leave him to rest in clothing like that and possibly become ill so she timidly pulled off his pants, letting them fall by his shoes and sock on the floor and was relieved to find he had on a pair of black boxers with silver hieroglyphic designs underneath. Now worried that he wouldn't stay warm she struggled to maneuver his body underneath the sheets and comforter.

"You'd better appreciate all this pal." she muttered before leaving to clean the rest of his garments.

******

Several hours later Dina was working on one of her desert paintings when she heard a faint moan from her bedroom. "Looks like my houseguest is waking up." she chuckled to herself as she left her easel and entered the room. "Good morning, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"W-where am I?" Bakura asked holding a hand to his forehead. When he saw his bare arm his eyes traveled down to the sheet over his chest which he lifted up to discover that he was clad in nothing but his boxers, "And where are my clothes?!"

"Don't worry," Dina smiled, "I've got them in the dryer now. You were pretty banged up when I saw you collapse outside that alley. But I guess whoever you were fighting came out the worse for the ware because he risked staggering away in the rain as opposed to facing you again."

"What?" Bakura faintly recalled his encounter with Malik and how Yami Bakura had emerged from the ring to challenge Malik to hand-to-hand combat rather than a duel in the rain.

"That guy you were fighting, don't you remember?" Dina repeated drawing closer to the bed and sitting down at the foot of it.

"Vaguely." Bakura admitted, "It's mostly a blur though."

"Well, you're safe now. I didn't know if I should drag you all the way to the hospital or not so I just brought you here. It was a lot closer and I took care of your cuts and all. Sorry about the shock, I didn't wanna wake you up myself."

"Y-you did all this?" Bakura asked holding up his bandaged arms. Dina nodded. "T-thank you…"

"Dina." she grinned warmly, "Dina Finesse, I'm sort of the new artist in town. And I've gotta tell ya, I never expected to make friends this way."

Bakura found himself laughing a little at this. "Sorry about that. I didn't exactly plan on a run in with that fellow you heard me battling with. Otherwise I would've just avoided the area altogether."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," Dina blushed slightly, "but I'm kind of glad you didn't."

__

Ah, this again. Bakura thought to himself, he really was quite a ladies' man. So it came as no surprise that this young lady seemed to be a bit infatuated with him now.

__

Poor lonesome Bakura always shunning the lovelorn and withdrawing to himself. the nagging voice of the spirit within his ring mocked. _If I had use of this body right now I'd give her an appropriate show of gratitude that she wouldn't soon forget._

__

That's enough! Bakura scolded his item's spirit. _I've told you before that I will not be bullied by you any longer. Remember, if I discard this ring you'll be left without a host and permanently stuck inside!_

Better to be stuck in here than trapped within a prude. the harsh voice retorted.

"Are you alright?" Dina studied Bakura's fazed out and slightly angered expression, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh…no. Sorry, I must still be a little shaken from the attack." Bakura snapped back to their conversation.

"Oh, well if you need more rest I can go back into the living room. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Should I call a doctor? I mean, it's kind of early in the morning and all but-"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you." Bakura interrupted. "I'm fine, really. What time is it anyway?"

Glancing at her watch Dina replied with a slight yawn, "Two twenty-five in the morning. No biggie, I'm a night owl anyway. Most of the time."

"I've been out that long?" Bakura asked amazed.

"Yeah," Dina nodded, "like I said, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

__

And I was beginning to hope you wouldn't. the dark voice of the spirit chuckled.

__

That's enough out of you, I mean it! I should've left you back at Duelist Kingdom when Tristan tossed you out of the castle window! Bakura snapped to the spirit.

__

But you didn't.

Well I should have!

There he goes again, Dina thought, _spacing out on me. He's so mysterious._

Once Bakura returned his focus to Dina he saw how obviously fascinated she was by him. Blushing slightly he eased back farther on the bed, "If my clothes are dry I really should be going now Dina. Thanks again for assisting me."

"No problem," Dina quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I'll go check on your clothes now."

Bakura watched as the slender red head headed out of the room and down the hall. _And there goes another one. _the spirit remarked, _And such a fine specimen of feminine beauty too. Completely oblivious to the peril she'd be in if only I had control._

__

I thought I told you to cut that out?!

I don't expect you to comprehend what it is to thoroughly enjoy the concept of physical bliss Bakura. the spirit ridiculed his host, _After all it would take a real man to do that._

Enraged by his spirit's accusations Bakura clenched the soft fabric in his hands and winced in embarrassed rage until he heard Dina's footsteps as she returned down the hall with his shirt.

"I'm sorry Bakura, this was all that was dry enough to pull out. I'm sure the rest will be ready in a few minutes." she apologized.

"That's quite alright," he assured her, he was going to prove something to that condescending spirit in the ring right here and now, "I-I'm not so sure that I feel up to traveling just yet anyway."

"Oh," Dina stared at him in puzzlement, "I thought you were feeling better. Um, would you like me to fix you something to eat? Get you a drink or something?"

"No, I'm not thirsty or anything right now." Right now Bakura was set on proving Yami Bakura wrong about something, his ability to make use of his charm with the opposite sex.

Dina ran a hand through her short hair and let it fall around her ears in its untamed way. She was at a loss for what to say or do next. Thankfully it was Bakura who spoke.

"I wish there was something I could do to repay you for your kindness." Bakura said softly bringing a hand to her cheek. As he began to caress her soft pale skin he continued to flirt, "It's not just anyone who would stop to help a complete stranger in the middle of a raging storm."

"It was no big deal," Dina stuttered with her cheeks reddening even more, "I'm sure you'd have found someone else to help if I hadn't been there."

"And I'm sure you're quite mistaken." Bakura smiled drawing nearer. This was the first time he'd allowed himself to get this intimate with anyone. Dina was actually beginning to entice him, although he couldn't quite decide why. Perhaps it was those sparkling blue eyes, or her pale skin (so similar to his), or better yet, those deep pink lips. Lips that he was gradually nearing with his own.

Dina opened her mouth to speak but as soon as her lips parted they were encased by Bakura's. With her mouth enclosed by his Dina found herself short of breath as Bakura deepened the kiss. Exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She mimicked his movements and soon…she was lying next to him atop the sheets as he ran a hand down past her thigh easing her beneath the covers with him.

A slight moan of pleasure escaped her as Bakura brought his well muscled figure down onto hers. A chill ran up and down Bakura's spine as Dina wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brought her body up to lightly touch his as he gliding back and forth over her slim figure. Their kisses were broken only by bits of fabric as Bakura removed her sweatshirt and the white tube top beneath. Dina was unaware that her jeans were already at the foot of the bed as Bakura unfastened her upper undergarment and tossed over the side of the bed.

Whispered _I love you_'s followed as their warm breaths blended just before their bodies joined. Dina was now completely bare and at this handsome stranger's mercy. Bakura's Millennium Ring hung from his neck and dangled back and forth between their bare chests glistening in the moonlight seeping through the window as the skies outside cleared revealing twinkling stars…

________________________________________________________________________

*And there's your romance that got the fic rated PG-13. I'm pretty sure I'll add more chapters like this one so review and tell me what ya think. Consider my posting two chapters in one day an apology for taking so long to update. See ya soon readers!*


	4. The Oracle, His Mystic

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Four: The Oracle/His Mystic

It was too much to bare…the harassment, the abuse, the utter humiliation he was forced to endure each day that he was saddled with the spirit of the Millennium Ring. The tomb robber was more intolerable than any mortal being that Bakura had ever encountered. It was impossible to peacefully coexist with him. Among other things the spirit was rude, thoughtless, nagging, and lusty. Any female on two legs would do to serve the spirit's sudden desire for female interaction after centuries of being trapped within the item, having never taken the opportunity to experience intimacy with the girls of his time.

Bakura was attractive so finding women to desire him wasn't a problem. But to the spirit's extreme displeasure Bakura wasn't the sort to make immoral use of his charms. Until now…

Bakura's arms passed over a warm form close to his own as he slowly brought them up over his head to stretch. In mid-yawn he recalled all that had happened the previous night. _Oh no…_he glanced down at the sleeping redhead resting against his bare chest, _what have I done?!_

Dina began stirring causing Bakura's state of alarm to triple, _Perfect, I hope you're happy spirit. This is by far the WORST incident you've ever gotten me into!_

The only response came in the form of diabolic laughter from the recesses of his mind.

Dina shifted onto her side and brought a hand up to where it brushed lightly against Bakura's cheek. Feeling the sudden warmth below her knuckles the young woman stared over her head into Bakura's bashful eyes. "Oh…hello."

"H-hello." Bakura stuttered. "I-I guess you're a bit curious about my actions last night. Well, you see, I-"

__

Here's where **I **take over. the voice of the spirit stated brashly.

__

Spirit, n-no…Bakura could feel himself loosing control over his vessel. A trace of fear for the kind hearted female, oblivious to her uncertain fate, flickered in his brown eyes.

Suddenly the ring around Bakura's neck glowed brilliantly and when the light faded the young man Dina had known so intimately the previous night was gone. Instead an enticing yet unfamiliar gaze met hers. 

What began as a soft chuckle soon became irate laughter. _That fool honestly believed he could repel me this time! Well it's obvious who's won that game, and now time to claim my prize…_

Setting up Dina looked down at the changed expression on the white haired young man, "Bakura?"

"Not quite," Yami Bakura answered, "but I can assure you, I'm just as entertaining."

"What?" Dina backed away while keeping her eyes focused on the stranger. "I don't understand. What, do you have like a split personality or something?"

"Much more than that my dear," the spirit grinned darkly as he grabbed her wrists and forced her back down, "we are two different souls entirely. While Bakura's is meant to inhabit this body and exist in this time period mine is imprisoned in the Millennium Ring you see around my neck. Through it I can obtain control of this vessel."

"I-I don't understand," Dina panicked, "what did you do with Bakura?!"

"He's merely exploring the inner realms of his mind, confined to their dim corridors just as I was while he was enjoying your company last night." Yami Bakura replied.

"You knew all that was going on?" Dina felt her stomach churn, just how many 'souls' had been on that?!

"Yes, and now if you don't mind," the spirit took Dina firmly in his arms and rolled her beneath him, "it's **my** turn."

Dina's eyes grew large as he pressed his bare form roughly against her own and began making slow arousing movements, "Consider this fair warning though. This is my first intimate interaction with anyone and I've been a prisoner of that Ring for a _long _time. Since ancient Egyptian times to be specific. So I might be a tad demanding." 

His pace quickened and sounds of raspy breathing filled the air. Dina struggled against the new being only to discover that his strength was overpowering her own. "Look, um, spirit guy, I don't wanna be a prude here but don't ya think we're taking this a _little _too fast?"

"You had no complaints when it was Bakura making all the advances." the spirit reminded her. He wasn't about to yield to the uneasy second guessing of a headstrong female. Back in his original time such objections wouldn't have been tolerated but laughed upon. "Come now---Dina, is it---surly you're not minding this nearly as much as you're putting on?"

His pace never lessened as he spoke in that condescending tone to her. Dina was beyond embarrassment now. Now, she was furious! "Look just who do you think you are to take over someone's body like that and use it in this way?! And if you think for one second that I'm just gonna lay here and be raped buddy then you've got one heck of a reality check comin'!"

"I highly doubt that temptress." Yami Bakura chuckled bringing his parted lips down upon her pale skinned neck. Short strands of red hair lingered just below her chin as the spirit's tongue ran along a barely visible vein. He could feel her pulsating as he swirled his saliva around her throat. 

Dina swallowed what little dampness there was in her mouth before wincing and calling out, "Bakura, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry about this!"

Assuming that she was apologizing for the intercourse she was in the process of having with another man Yami Bakura only smirked and continued his sumptuous task. It was then that the true meaning of Dina's outburst hit him, full force, between the legs.

"Yaaahhhaaaiiihhh!!!" the spirit screamed shifting his weight to one side allowing the young woman a means of escape.

"You know what pal," she panted after grabbing a robe off the back of her desk chair and tightly securing it around her self, "I think it's time you left."

Scowling at her from the bed Yami Bakura replied, "You'll regret that move mortal! No one does that to me and lives!"

"You know a big difference between you and your better half?" Dina responded hotly, "Bakura's not nearly as overdramatic!"

"And how would you know?" the spirit countered, "He's practically a stranger to you. You know him for less than one day and you both suddenly feel the need to lose your virginity to each other?"

Dina's face reddened, "Not that it's any of your business but Bakura and I just---well---got caught up in the heat of the moment…I guess."

"Is that so?" Yami Bakura smiled devilishly.

"Yeah." Dina stated trying to make sense of last night's ordeals to herself.

"Well here's a bit of information for you," the spirit snickered darkly, "the only reason you and Bakura had such a delightful time last night was because I goaded him into making love to you."

__

It's not true! a voice in the back of Dina's mind cried. She couldn't believe anything this jerk was telling her! He was only out to hurt her because she'd hurt his pride!

"I'm not buying it pal now get out of my apartment!" she snapped, despite her reluctance to believe him tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

"What's that saying your generation uses nowadays?" Yami Bakura chided, "Truth hurts."

"**GET OUT!**" she hissed while choking down sobs.

He got to his feet and headed for the laundry room, picking up his top on the way out. 

Dina followed him angrily as he went to put on the rest of his clothes. Tossing her his boxers he sneered while grabbing the handle to the door (now fully clothed in the dried garments), "Here Red, something to remember me by."

"I'll make sure and give these back to Bakura when he puts you in your place again." Dina remarked. "And in the meantime, I'll do my best to FORGET you."

"Try all you want, you won't have time to." Yami Bakura smiled wickedly while opening the door, "I'll be back again. And next time, we'll finish what we started."

The door slammed shut behind the crude alter-ego of Bakura leaving an infuriated Dina to scowl at the empty space where he once stood.

"URGH!!! MEN!" she threw her arms into the air, stormed over to her loveseat, and slumped down to glare at the wall.

"Getting upset at yourself won't change things child." a voice purred from one of the shadowy corners of Dina's apartment.

"What do you want Proclaimer?!" Dina hissed.

Felaine stepped forth, "That boy is trouble Dina. But then again, trouble seems to follow you around doesn't it? I suppose it was only a matter of time before you dragged the likes of him into your life."

"What are you talking about? He's just some jerk I took pity on and scraped off the sidewalk." Dina snapped.

Felaine lifted an eyebrow, "Have your fun Oracle. But don't forget why you're _really_ here."

"I know I know," the redhead sighed, "I'm supposed to be the guardian for this duel monster princess. The pharaoh's girl."

"Correct. And as both Mystic and Oracle you must see to it that your responsibilities don't conflict with your charge's well being."

"Oh like you managed that just fine when Pegasus summoned you to pit her against Yugi." Dina scoffed.

"There are certain twists in fate that no being, mortal or immortal, can control Dina." The Proclaimer stated, "I did what I was capable of doing. And all turned out well in the end."

"Psh," Dina folded her arms, "Yugi and Yami cleaned up the mess for you. Otherwise we'd have all been in hot water because of your 'unbreakable rules'."

Felaine was growing impatient, "I did not come here to argue Dina. It's futile. We are who we are and with our roles in life there are certain obligations and responsibilities we must own up to. You know your place, now it's time to take it."

"Why?!" Dina leapt to her feet, "Why do I have to be a part of this whole throwing the past and future together thing? Making the present fuse with all that was and will be?! Don't I even get a choice in the matter?"

"Of course." Felaine nodded, "And you've made it."

"Stop speaking in riddles Felaine, you know I hate that."

"You made the choice to grow too close to the wrong person Dina. Bakura will only increase the amount of difficulties you must face." The Proclaimer passed her hand over the distraught woman causing her silken robe to shift into a turquoise cape over loose fitting black pants and a black strapped top which ended just below her curved chest. "As Dina you brought that Millennium Ring carrier into your life and as Mystic you must make sure that he doesn't obtain the powers of the pharaoh's bride-to-be."

"Fine," Dina--urr--Mystic pulled the veil of the cape over her face leaving only her eyes and up visible, "anything to get you off my back."

"Alright, now I've arranged a meeting between you and your charge for this afternoon. She'll be stopping by your art gallery. I want you to be there. Explain to her your role in all that's to come. Leave out nothing. Make it clear that you serve as a body guard, and don't forget your prior duty, as an Oracle. It's imperative that she understand that you are bound to the answering of key questions just as I am bound to the arranging of dire duels."

Dina waited for Felaine to finish explaining before she headed over to her balcony and slid open the glass door. "Sounds like loads of fun. I'm so sorry I almost missed it but ya know I WAS about to get raped. Not that you care."

"One thing you must understand mortal, if you choose to fall in love with a holder of a Millennium Item then your heart is equally bound to love the spirit within that item." The Proclaimer said nonchalantly.

"NOW you tell me!"

"As of now, Mystic, Guardian of the Pharaoh's Queen, you have your assignment. I trust you won't fail?" Felaine crossed her arms and stared at the mortal woman stubbornly awaiting an answer.

Glancing back over her shoulder Mystic glared, contemplating the long day she had ahead of her of following this young college student around campus without giving away her presence (a test of her skills). She'd been enrolled in some of the same classes as this girl, mainly those dealing with art, and just when she'd thought she'd finally escaped the ensnaring confines of the education system. "I can't _believe _I'm doing this." she stated before darting out onto the ledge and stealthy making her way down, taking rooftops and back alleyways to get to the school. For Dina, training **never** ended.

Wearing an ear-to-ear grin The Proclaimer murmured to herself, "Ah yes girls, things are about to get very interesting. In both your lives **_and_ **those of your lovers."

________________________________________________________________________

*Okay, some key things to point out here are: Dina (a.k.a. Mystic, Guardian, and Oracle) has been predestined for the role of Guardian to the Pharaoh's bride, just as Rebecca was predestined to fall in love with Yugi and Yami and become that bride. The Proclaimer, as you'll see, has been involved in both the lives of Dina and Rebecca since their childhood years. Thus they've grown accustomed to having her around and are just plain sick of all the training. And finally, The Proclaimer doesn't reveal everything to the girls, she just cautions them. She can't tell Dina or Rebecca everything about the spirits or just what's coming in the future. They're all bound by the ancient laws as to just what they can't and have to do with their abilities. Well, that's all I can tell ya for now. Hopefully the other upcoming chapters will answer any other questions you have. Thanks for reading and please review.*


	5. We Meet Again

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Five: We Meet Again…

A partially cloudy day greeted Dina as she made her way out of the lobby and into the main halls of the college. The crowded hallway would've been a welcomed sight to anyone else trying not to draw individual attention but to Dina, who basically hated socialization of any sort, it was a conforming nightmare.

"Just perfect." she muttered to herself. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she headed for her first class. An advanced history class which her charge was also enrolled in. Along with the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle and pharaoh's spirit---Yugi Mutou.

Lost in her thoughts Dina didn't even recognize the young man from that morning walking towards her (nose in a textbook) until they'd collided.

"Oops!" she murmured as the loose leaflets of various forms spilled out of the notebook she was carrying in her other hand. The person she'd bumped into quickly knelt down to help her pick up the mess.

"Oh, I beg your pardon miss, I-" the familiar brown eyes meet with her blue ones then sent a wave of recognition and shock washing over them both.

It was him! The same handsome stranger whom she'd shared more than just a friendly gesture with last night…"B-Bakura?"

__

I can't believe my luck! the Ring carrier was thinking, _Of all the people to run into today I had to come across **her**. She must loath me for what happened last night. And for what the spirit nearly did this morning! _"D-Dina."

A bright red blush spread across her cheeks as she fidgeted nervously in place. "I um, didn't realize you went to this school."

"Yes," Bakura nodded nervously, "I attend classes here four days out of the week or so. Just to brush up on my cultural skills. What about you?"

"Me? I--well--uh--" _Just how much should I tell this guy about myself and why I'm really here? I mean, heck, if Felaine's right about the holder of the ring then letting him know too much might get the Queen of Games in trouble with that creep in the ring. _"I'm just here to further my art skills. You know what they say about 'starving artists', gotta keep up to date on the latest techniques." _That sounded so lame! Man I hope he bought it._

"I see." Bakura nodded politely. "Well I'd better get going before the bell rings. It was, um, nice seeing you again."

"Same here." she struggled to keep the hint of disappointment out of her voice. It was obvious that this guy didn't want to make her feel used by bringing up the whole ordeal of the previous night. It was probably true, the spirit had goaded him into it.

Turning to escape back into the crowd and find her classroom she quickened her pace. The pain in the depths of her heart now was a little too much to bare. Despite all she'd ever swore to herself that she wouldn't do she'd broken every rule for this mysterious stranger. And all she had to show for it now was a broken heart.

The two students took several steps apart from each other in separate directions before Bakura halted and turned on his heel. Racing back through the crowd he got within earshot of the redhead just as she arrived at the entrance to her first class. "Dina! Wait!"

Her spirits lifting just as suddenly as the voice had come she glanced back to see him pushing his way past a group of males who were mindlessly socializing in the middle of the hall.

Finally shoving through he approached her again panting slightly. "I-I just wanted to ask you if you might like to join me for lunch today?"

"Really?" Dina was surprised that he even wanted to dine in the same cafeteria with her after all the awkwardness their prior encounter had caused. 

"I know that the cuisine here isn't exactly four star but all the same I'd---enjoy your company. Maybe we could get to know each other? Even become friends?" he offered kindly. "You did mention before that you were new in town. I know what that's like."

Unable to hold back a smile she felt her heart rate increase as she stared into his eyes, seeing Bakura and not the jerk from the ring this time. "I'd like that. Thanks for the offer."

"It's the least I can do. You were awfully kind to me last night." Bakura's cheeks reddened as he realized his words could have a double meaning. Noticing the same reaction on her face he decided it was time to make a temporary retreat. "I'll, um, let you get to your class now. Bye."

"Bye," Dina waved to the boy as he disappeared back into the bustling hoard of students, "see you at lunch."

Once he was clear from her line of sight Bakura darted into a deserted corner of the hall while the bell for class began to ring. The ring on the cord around his neck emanated a bright glow as a low, sinister laugh sounded from his sneer, "That's a date my sweet painter which I wouldn't miss for the world."

******

Ishsyzu stood just outside the entrance to the gallery where Dina had been putting the finishing touches on her exhibit the night of the storm. Inspecting the model works in the large glass window cases outside she observed the two main subject matters of the young artist. _Ah, so the guardian of the pharaoh's queen is fascinated by celestial and desert views. This says a great deal for her personality…and her dueling style._

The curator stepped outside the entrance and smiled warmly at the Egyptian woman, "Oh so you've noticed these pieces done by the newest prospective painter in town have you? Aren't they stunning? You know I see some real potential in her work."

"Yes," Ishsyzu commented absently, "she does show great potential. Her paintings are quite…enlightening."

The curator looked pleased as she smoothed out a few wrinkles in her red skirt, "Well if you're truly a fan of her work I should tell you that Dina Finesse owns her own, smaller studio downtown. She has quite an impressive display up there now but I'm afraid she doesn't open it for the public to view very often. Being new and all I guess I can understand her apprehensiveness. Still, if you'd like I could call her later and put a good word in for you-"

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Ishsyzu held up a hand, "I'm quite certain that I can convince her to see me there myself. I have _personal_ matters to discuss with her."

Nodding the curator walked to her car by the curb and went on with her errands. 

"Ah Ishsyzu," an all too delighted voice came from behind the mysterious Egyptian, "how nice to see you out in the open again. It's been far too long since we've last spoken."

"Pegasus," Ishsyzu greeted without turning around, "I take it you've been well."

"As always, then again, you could always just use that necklace of yours to look into my past and see for yourself now couldn't you?" Pegasus answered with a hint of amused sarcasm.

"I trust you're no longer concerned with the Egyptian God Cards." she stated emotionlessly, "In fact, I'm certain that your visit here is based solely upon your interest in the new powers discovered in Domino."

"True," Pegasus admitted, "but contrary to any suspicions you might have I'm not here to acquire such powers for myself."

She finally turned to face him, "I'm listening."

With a half grin he explained. "Ah my dear Ishsyzu, while you are one of my most trusted and loyal confidants I can see why you'd be completely in the dark as to my motives for returning to this duelist ridden city. But you see, as with all my prior agendas my driving force now is none other than love. Not its restoration as before, but its _preservation_ as it is in jeopardy now."

Ishsyzu studied him, becoming all the more curious as to his meaning. 

"It would seem that poor little Yugi, while more mature and focused now, is quite infatuated with the Queen of Games." Pegasus continued.

"As is Yami," Ishsyzu added, "both the boy and the pharaoh are now strongly bonded to the young maiden."

"Precisely, and if the powers sensed here are possessed by the same holder as the possessor of the life bringing touch then I'm certain that their love is in great danger. After all, what better way to obtain a power than by destroying or controlling the owner of it?"

"Are you saying that you now wish to help your past enemies Pegasus?" Ishsyzu couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Indeed," Pegasus nodded, "in the memory of my beloved Cecilia, it is the least I can do to make sure that those who would live for greed and not love do not destroy the bond between the Queen of Games and her soul mates as the bond between my soul mate and I was so tragically shattered."

"But Pegasus," Ishsyzu pointed out, "your bond wasn't broken by the wrongdoings of others but by the ill-fated and often cruel ways of nature."

"This I know," Pegasus sighed, "but as one who knows all too well the devastating pain of a broken heart I can't in good conscience (and knowing Cecilia would want otherwise) allow this tragedy to occur to someone else. No Ishsyzu, that is a fate I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy."

__

It is about time he put his heart in the rate place again. Ishsyzu smiled to herself. "Alright Pegasus, I'm convinced. But don't think you'll win Yugi, Yami, or Rebecca over so easily. There is still much resentment there."

"I know," Pegasus turned and walked with Ishsyzu back towards his limousine, "I have a lot to make up for. I nearly cost them everything. This is my chance to make amends. To make sure that when Cecilia and I finally do meet in the next world, she won't be ashamed of the life I've led after being left behind in this world."

Opening the door he offered his old friend a ride to her next place of investigation. "While I never had the pleasure of meeting this woman, she sounds for all the world like one of the gentlest, most caring creatures to ever walk the Earth." she stated upon accepting his offer.

"She was." Pegasus remarked as the limousine pulled away from the gallery.

"Then Pegasus," Ishsyzu pulled a picture of a young redheaded woman out of a pocket on her robe, "it is time you redeemed yourself, both in her eyes…and yours."

________________________________________________________________________

*Here's another of my sporadic updates, lol. I think I've set some pretty interesting events into motion with this one. If you like what you've read (or if you have tips) please review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed for this story, I appreciate all your compliments and suggestions. ^_^ Til next chapter, see ya!*


	6. It’s a Guardian’s Life

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Six: It's a Guardian's Life

The history class was mind numbing. Dina HATED that Professor Hiuyushi guy. He spoke in such a droning tone and had this annoying habit of tapping his stubby little fingernails on EVERYTHING!!! The blackboard, the podium, his desk, STUDENTS' DESKS…

__

Much more of this and I'll be ready for the loony bin. she told herself. _Who'd have ever imagined that one man could be so utterly exasperating?!_

Still, her charge hadn't noticed her presence yet. That was a plus. It meant she was doing her job of blending in and going unnoticed very well. Especially since the Queen of Games was supposed to sense her protector when she was nearby. Similar to the bond the item holders had with the spirits, the pharaoh's queen and her guardian also shared a bond. A strong link which could aid each in a time of danger and keep the other from fighting alone.

__

There he goes again. Dina groaned as Professor Hiuyushi drummed his fingernails against, of all things, the keyboard to the computer in the corner of the room!

Rebecca sat by the window (five rows away from Dina) rolling her pencil up and down her notebook cover.

Yugi casually glanced over at the faint sound, "Rebecca, don't you think you should be taking notes? Or at least paying attention to some of this?"

"Why bother?" she responded with a yawn, "Hiuyushi's just a big windbag and besides, incase you forgot, **_I'm_ **a genius."

Shaking his head Yugi turned his attention back to the lecture. 

Returning to her previous activity Rebecca soon found herself consumed by an odd sensation. It was as if there was someone _different_ in the room. Someone…special.

Searching the rows of students she just missed noticing Dina. Partly because she was in the back of the row on the opposite side of the room and partly because Yugi was blocking her view.

Still, there was just something tugging away at her, a tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her that something was amiss. She resolved to sneak a peek at this new visitor. Even if it meant shoving her boyfriend out of the way. 

He was so dense sometimes. Just staring mindlessly at the professor, pretending that he actually found the lesson interesting. What a phony act. Yami had probably fallen asleep a half hour ago. Deciding to wait a few minutes to see if Yugi would simply drop the act and put his head down or at least lean back, Rebecca sighed and put her chin in her hands.

__

He's like the moron who wouldn't shut up. Dina was growling as she sat, arms crossed, slumped forward, at her desk. "Lunch will never get here at this rate. It's only my first class and I'm already ready to throw in the towel on this whole guarding the queen thing."

Undetected by Rebecca she'd been able to steal glances at her charge during the early moments of the period. Bakura had left her at the door where she'd spied Rebecca talking to who she assumed was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. Admittedly, Dina was a bit surprised to see that someone as mild mannered and amiable as Yugi had been destined to share a spiritual bond with the once mighty and powerful pharaoh of Egypt.

Able to escape to the other side of the room Dina hid herself from the future queen's view by using Yugi's position to conceal hers. Rebecca herself seemed an unusual choice for the role of queen of the pharaoh. But then again, considering who the pharaoh's new vessel was, it proved to be a fitting match. While the two had been lovebirds early on in class, kissing, holding hands, and whispering stuff Dina knew she didn't care to hear, they now seemed just bored. _And I don't blame 'em._

Lost in her thoughts Dina hadn't counted on the professor noting the dazed look on her face. The look that tended to always get students in trouble. And as if going by the rules stated in some absurd teacher's handbook under the _dull lessons_ chapter, he did the one thing that could rip apart her whole test. Much to Dina's dread he decided to pick her out of the crowd--an entire class of more experienced students--to answer a question. That would surly draw the attention of the one individual who wasn't supposed to know she was there!

"Ah, you there, Miss um…Oh I don't have my role book." Professor Hiuyushi called looking straight at Dina, "Can you tell the class the significance of the embalming process for the ancient Egyptian-"

__

RING!

Saved by the bell. Dina took her hand off her face long enough to meet the gaze of several of her classmates. Fortunately Rebecca's view was still obstructed and even Yugi himself hadn't bothered to stare at her. _Talk about your lucking out._

The students shoved their materials in their backpacks and headed out the door. Rebecca tried to glance at the new girl as she passed but Yugi threw an arm around her shoulders and hauled her out into the hall. "Come on Rebecca, if we hurry maybe we can catch Joey and Mai before they leave their lockers."

Hesitantly, Rebecca left with Yugi without spotting the student Professor Hiuyushi had singled out seconds before.

Dina released a tense breath. _That was close._

******

__

The time is nearly right, a menacing voice echoed from inside a stone chamber of darkness, _soon the pharaoh's helpless bride will be vulnerable again and with her powers advanced by time it shall be the perfect time to take them from her! _

Clutching his own Millennium Item the fiend smirked cruelly, _Ah Pharaoh, how often Heaven itself has smiled down upon you. Blessing you with the luck you need to continue in your new age reign. But soon I'll use the powers bestowed upon your own bride-to-be to bring about your ultimate demise! Such a pity that the absorption of such powers will leave the poor girl weak and lingering upon the verge of death. But then again, the best way to defeat one's enemy…is to rip out their heart!!!_

Evil laughter emanated through the chamber as the cloaked figure reeled in the pleasure he would soon have by bringing down his most worthy opponent. Young Rebecca would indeed prove to be most useful in overwhelming the pharaoh and gaining the ruler's strength for himself. And with the new power she'd soon discover within herself, it was almost certain that he--Malik--would rule the world!

******

Yugi's gaze was fixed on Rebecca who sat across from him at the table. She stared down at the sandwich she hadn't bothered to take a bite of since unwrapping it ten minutes ago.

"Um Rebecca…"

She looked up at him, those violet eyes pleading for an answer to her strange behavior. "Yes Yugi?"

"…are you, alright?"

"I'm fine." her eyes drooped back down to the pile of bread and bologna.

__

Something's definitely amiss. Yami's voice stated from inside Yugi's mind.

__

Yeah, I know. Yugi replied, _But she doesn't seem willing to talk about it right now. What should I do?_

A pause followed which was obviously the time span in which Yami was in deep thought. _Maybe she's sensing something. If so, it's best to get her to talk to you. Things are still--unusual--between us. _

Yugi smiled, first he and Rebecca had discovered their love for one another and then Yami had confessed his feelings for her as well…life was a bit strange right now. The recent events did make it understandable as to why Rebecca was holding back now. She seemed to guard her secrets well, especially when uncertain as to what those secrets were.

__

I'm sensing it again. Rebecca was thinking to herself, grateful that no spirit was inside her vessel (save her own) to hear. _That weird presence. What the heck is going on here? Life's complicated enough and now…_

It was happening again. Burying her hands in her lap she could only watch as the twitching increased. Thankfully no one else, not even Yugi, seemed to notice. _This can't be good. And it's getting worse._

A gentle kiss on the cheek brought her back to reality just in time for her to notice Yugi leaning forward over the table. As his lips slowly left her blushing face a small smile crept across her previously startled features. "Thanks Yugi, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for." he grinned warmly, "Anytime you need me, I'll always be there."

"You're a hopeless romantic Yugi," she teased.

"What I am is hopelessly in love without a clue." he stated with a hint of concern. "I just wish I knew what was bothering you today. Was it something I-"

"No," Rebecca quickly objected, "you haven't done anything wrong Yugi, and neither has Yami. I don't know how to explain it but I'm just getting strange vibes all of the sudden. Maybe it's only my imagination."

"Maybe…" Yugi didn't like the sound of this. If Rebecca really did possess powers like his and Yami's, this sudden sensation was nothing to be ignored.

She hated to see him get stressed out over her. Leaning forward she returned the peck she'd received earlier and flashed a comforting smile. "Don't worry okay? I've gotta stop by this gallery in town for an art show critique that I'm required to do. I even have an interview scheduled with the painter. I'm sure that'll help clear my head of all this."

"I'm sure you're right." Yugi nodded, more to convince himself than her.

******

__

My, my aren't they the happy couple? Yami Bakura remarked from within the recesses of Bakura's mind.

Bakura sighed as he watched his friend enjoy the company of the woman across the table from him. Silently he wondered if _he_ would ever enjoy basking in such an immense emotion as love. Then he remembered the one girl who had thrown him cascading into a pool of intoxication so strong that it could only be that coveted feeling…_Dina_.

__

What did you say?! the spirit of the Ring demanded.

__

Nothing.

You aren't still swooning over that wench from this morning are you? the irritated voice of the spirit questioned._ Forget her. She'll only distract us from our mission._

And what mission might that be?

A low growl answered him, _The same mission it's always been fool! To gain possession of ALL seven of the Millennium Items. And while we're at it. We may as well take control of the pharaoh's bride's newly discovered powers…for good measure._

Slamming his fist down on the table--but not loudly enough for the 'happy couple' to hear--Bakura gritted his teeth and thought defiantly, _NO! I've told you before that I won't be a part of your sinful venture! If it's the items you seek then you'll just have to obtain WITHOUT using me!_

IDIOT! the spirit snapped, hating it when Bakura got a backbone, _How can I do that when I'm bound by the Ring, whose power I rely on to find the items, to stay trapped inside a wimp like you?!_

Well perhaps if you hadn't led such a corrupt lifestyle in the first place then you wouldn't be trapped inside a symbol of your undying greed right now! Bakura stated. He was sick and tired of having this transparent tyrant ruining his life.

Their argument was interrupted by two taller students who'd invited themselves over to his lunch table to serve as his tormentors for the day. Sighing Bakura met their mischievous gaze, he'd hoped that such brutish annoyances wouldn't passed after high school. It seemed that no matter where he went in life he was going to be bullied in one way or the other.

"Well, well, well if it ain't our old buddy Bakura." one of the more muscular figures chided. "Once a loser, always a loser."

__

It's amazing who they're accepting into colleges these days. Bakura thought to himself.

__

I certainly hope that you don't plan to let these two mindless morons pummel you for money and amusement again today. the spirit scoffed, _And don't expect me to save you either. You've learned to shoot off your mouth to me now it's time you followed up your baseless words with actions against these aggressors._

You know I'm not as fond of violence as you are. Bakura retorted. _I'm sure that eventually I'll be able to reach them with reason._

Rolling his eyes inside his mental chamber the spirit scowled, _Please, even YOU didn't buy that one!_

"Ya zoning out on us man?" the other bully questioned angrily.

"Maybe a knuckle sandwich will help wake you up." the first snickered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse me." a female's voice piped up from behind the two jerks.

Turning around the duo of dimwits looked over the young woman who had addressed them. "Not bad…did ya need something gorgeous?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Dina answered while allowing her heavy backpack to slid off her arm right onto the foot of the creep who'd spoken to her. The brute cringed in pain and stifled a scream. "You're standing in front of my seat."

__

And your one-night-stand comes to the rescue. Yami Bakura taunted.

__

She was NOT a one-night-stand! Bakura growled, surprising the spirit at the sudden intensity behind his outraged thought.

"Hey, just what do you think you're-" before the injured bully's accomplish could finish his statement Dina jammed a finger in his chest.

"I don't know what the Hell you think you're doing harassing someone as if this was kindergarten but I suggest you back off before I send you on a one way trip through a double-paned window!" Her blue eyes shown in a fiery passion as she spoke, emphasizing certain parts of her threat by poking her nail against the menace's rib cage.

"Psh, calm down chick we didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. C'mon Tony," the guy grabbed his friend by the collar and hauled him away, "we're outta here."

"Typical," Dina shook her head, "bring a 'big tough guy' up against a girl and they cower away like the dirt bags they really are."

"Um…t-thank you, Dina." Bakura stammered from his seat.

"No problem." she smiled as she took her seat across from him. "So, are there anymore people coming or will it just be the two of us?"

__

Better not snap at your bodyguard the way you did to me Bakura, the spirit laughed, _she might jam a fork in your leg._

Bakura chose to ignore the meddling spirit for now. "Oh it's just us. I hope you don't mind. I have a few friends and all but…we aren't quite as close as you'd expect."

"That's a shame." Dina sighed. "I guess you've got that creep in the Ring to thank for that."

Bakura's gaze fell to the table, "I suppose I'm partly to blame myself. If I really wanted I could've probably been rid of the Ring by now. It's just…well…it was a gift and while I know the spirit within has some bad tendencies, some _really_ distasteful ones…I can't help but hoping that time and effort might change him."

"I see," Dina nodded, "you're hoping to convince the tomb robber to turn over a new leaf."

__

Same old pathetic speeches. Yami Bakura sneered. _Stop wasting your time boy, I choose to be the way I am and neither you nor anyone else is going to change that._

Shaking his head Bakura moaned, "He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"And persistent." Dina mumbled poking at her food.

That remark brought a deep blush across Bakura's cheeks. "I really am sorry about all that. Believe me, if I only could've stopped him I-"

"It's okay," Dina grinned, catching the result of what her muttered comment had done, "I know you're not to blame. And I admire you for thinking that there's a nice guy in that egotistic, domineering, pain in the-"

"**As** for the two of us," Bakura interrupted hastily, "I was just hoping that we might spend more time together, as friends. I mean, after all, why should we let one little night of spontaneous intimacy ruin what could possibly be a wonderful relationship?"

Caught off guard by his offer Dina could only stare at him dumbfounded for a moment. "Bakura I--I don't know if we should…"

Bakura felt his heart sink, "Why not?"

__

Don't look in his eyes. Don't look in his eyes…Dina was warning herself as she tried to explain, "Bakura…I have a few secrets of my own too. They kind of clash with yours. I can't tell you everything though. A lot of people are depending on me to be discreet about this. I-it's not about what I want."

"I see." Bakura answered gloomily.

__

Interesting…this girl could be useful in more than one way yet. Yami Bakura smirked as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

Making the one mistake she knew would cause her to second guess herself again Dina looked up and caught sight of Bakura's heartbroken expression. The teary look in his eyes was practically ripping her heart out.

Desperately she searched for a way to somehow mend the situation. "B-but, on the other hand, if we didn't tell anyone…until we knew it was safe?"

A meager smile graced his features as he once again met her gaze, "Dina, you don't have to do this. Really, I understand."

"I know you understand Bakura, what I'm worried about is letting this whole destiny thing mess up my life. And now yours too!" sighing in frustration Dina slumped back in her chair, "Since I was twelve I've been told that this is my destiny. My fate's to be a---well anyway, I'm tired of not having a say in my own life."

"I know what that's like." Bakura nodded empathetically.

"This whole pursuing what you were meant to thing just makes you feel so trapped and-"

"-alone." Bakura finished.

Dina glanced up at his sympathetic expression, "Well I'm tired of being alone."

"Me too."

Yami Bakura watched as the two mortals, seemingly mesmerized by each others' gaze, gradually closed the gap between themselves and locked into a heated kiss. _Déjà vu._

Heedless of the fact that they were probably drawing attention to themselves the two lovelorn pawns to the Millennium game defiantly deepened their kiss. Swinging their arms around each other they enjoyed a blissful embrace. The one hope that had eluded them for so long was now finally within reach…that they might love and be loved despite the dangerous twists that fate might have in store for them.

But fate…wasn't finished with them yet.

"Bakura." Dina muttered reluctantly backing away to catch her breath.

To her surprise she was pulled back into the kiss by a grip much firmer than the one Bakura had originally been using. Muscles of a strong arm constricted and held her in place as the new being in control of Bakura's vessel forced her to continue. Unable to free herself Dina could only murmur disapproving threats against the lips of the spirit who now held her captive in front of the whole cafeteria.

Worst of all she felt her struggles lessen as Yami Bakura took the liberty of exploring the inner regions of her mouth with his tongue. He was nearly jamming it halfway down her throat and all she could do was lean forward helplessly and---_OH HECK NO! I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS!!_

Let her go spirit! Bakura's voice ordered.

A grimace appeared on Yami Bakura's face as he pressed himself tighter against the redhead, _Give it up boy, she brought this on herself by defying me. And I can promise you, by the time my revenge is complete, I'll have done far worse to this not-so-innocent infatuation of yours._

SPIRIT! from inside his mental chamber Bakura could feel himself swelling with anger and scorn.

__

What now Bakura? What can a feeble coward like you possibly do to stop me? the spirit jeered.

Clenching his fists Bakura raked his teeth together in a newfound fury that surmounted any rage he'd felt before. _SPIRIT! RETURN. TO. THE. RING!!!_

Before he could react the soul of the tomb robber felt himself yanked away from the vessel he was controlling and consumed by a bright golden glow that could've only meant one thing. Bakura, the sniveling youngster that he'd underestimated for so long, had actually banished _HIM _back into the Ring!

________________________________________________________________________

** GO BAKURA! LOL, don't get me wrong, I'm a Yami Bakura fan too but I always figured that sooner or later that spirit was gonna push poor Bakura to his breaking point. After several encouraging emails and wonderful reviews I've finally managed to update this fic. The plot will pick up next chapter with Dina and Rebecca FINALLY meeting and Malik crossing paths with his sister again. There, now that I've given you a preview I've gotta get back to studying for my final exams and graduation practice. I hope to get more reviews and thank you so much for your feedback on this fan fiction. I'm eternally grateful everyone. ^_^*


	7. Where Loyalties Lie

****

A/N: This chapter of the fic takes a more 'mystical' turn. Dina's Oracle form is revealed and the plot gets some pretty elaborate twists. Still, everything will hopefully come together and make sense in the end. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. O_o Just thought I'd warn you (_me and my overactive imagination_).

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Seven: Where Loyalties Lie

Staring up at the picturesque sky as she walked, Rebecca Hawkins found her thoughts wandering back to the odd sensations she'd experienced earlier that day. _I'm sure there was someone._ she kept telling herself. _And now Yugi and Yami are worrying about me._

A figure in the shadows followed closely behind the distressed blonde. _Are you sure we should be doing this? She's going to be awfully mad if she catches us._

I know, but we've got to make sure she's alright. a second soul inside the being answered. _She's been acting strangely lately and this is the only way to find out if our suspicions are correct._

But still...Yugi thought nervously to his Yami, _...Rebecca isn't exactly helpless. I think she'd much rather handle this one herself. Besides, who's to say that whoever it is will even show up now?_

Because, she's alone---or so both prey and predator think. Yami pointed out.

Watching with ever growing concern, Yugi continued to secretly pursue his girlfriend all the way to the gallery she'd mentioned at lunch.

******

Dina was busily unpacking boxes of paintings inside her studio. It wasn't half as glamorous as the gallery which was currently hosting a few of her pieces, but it was still fairly nice. 

Brushing back her untamed bangs she sighed while taking out another matted portrait. This particular piece displayed an image of a shrouded figure holding a staff and wearing a golden emblem over his forehead. She had no idea where she got such images...well, she hadn't until Felaine had explained that part of becoming one with the past in the present, is learning from the ancient people and events that existed. 

Rolling her eyes at the recollection, Dina took a few steps back and scanned the placement of her pieces on the wall. "Hmm...maybe I should run across the street to my apartment and grab some-"

"Hello?" the small bell chimed as the door to the studio/miniature gallery swung open.

Moaning Dina turned to greet the visitor when she remembered something, _Felaine said that the pharaoh's bride-to-be would be coming by this afternoon! I'll bet this is Rebecca._

Rebecca took a few steps into he studio before getting struck with the odd sensation once again, _Wha-what's going on? There it is again..._

"Surprise...Queen of Games." Dina greeted the startled teen indifferently.

"Y-you called me-" Rebecca's eyes widened.

Leaning against the doorframe to the viewing area Dina stared critically at her charge, "So you're the girl I've got to protect huh? Guess you kinda knew I was around today, right?"

"Wait a minute!" Rebecca snapped, "I'm the one who should be asking the questions here! Just why the heck did you call me the Queen of Games?"

"Oh that's right." Dina murmured, "You came here to critique my art and all and now you're blown away because I know your dueling title."

"Something like that, yeah." Rebecca scoffed.

"Look, I'm not any less peeved about all this than you are. You think I _like_ having some cat woman bossing me around? Insisting that my fate isn't in my own hands??" Dina knew it really wasn't Rebecca's fault, but heck, she had to get this off her chest and Rebecca was one of the few people (besides Bakura, who could jeopardize things) that could relate!

"Cat woman?" Rebecca repeated, "You don't mean---Felaine the Proclaimer?"

"The same." Dina motioned for Rebecca to follow her into the viewing area. "Just look around, is this the gallery of a **normal** artist?"

Images of swirling black holes, heavenly bodies, scorching deserts, and mysterious Egyptian pyramids and artifacts lined the walls. Looking with awe at the odd array of paintings Rebecca had to admit...this was anything but 'normal'.

"You...created all of these?" she asked after a brief scan of the room.

Dina nodded, "Welcome to my odd, twisted little world. Now, which do ya wanna handle first? The critiques or the exposition?"

Pursing her lips Rebecca's features grew cold and suspicious again, "First, I want answers!"

"Then you've but to ask." Dina smirked then remembered her 'weakness', "But I should warn you first that-"

"Save it!" Rebecca interrupted, "I wanna know right now. Just who are you?!"

In a flash of silver light Dina's eyes shone with a silver gleam while her body emanated the strange brilliance. Her jeans and cut off black t-shirt changed into long flowing white robes and she seemed absorbed by a strange new air.

Yugi's eyes widened as he peeked in at the unsettling scene through the doorway. _What on Earth is going on in there Yami?_

The spirit of the puzzle seemed almost as baffled as Yugi, _If I didn't know better, I'd say that artist was an Oracle!_

__

A what? Yugi questioned.

__

Oracles are known for their vast knowledge. One has but to ask a question of them and they MUST answer truthfully. The catch is...each soul may only ask once. Yami explained.

Yugi gasped as the teen--prisoner to her own destiny--fixed his girlfriend in an expressionless gaze. _That means...Rebecca released the Oracle by asking her that question! _

"So THIS is what you were trying to warn me about huh?" Rebecca gulped, nearly blinded by the silver light. "Me and my big mouth."

Speaking as if she hadn't even heard the young woman, Dina gave her answer in a trancelike tone, "I am Mystic, Guardian of the pharaoh's queen. As the Queen of Games, you are my charge. I act as a bodyguard and keep those who would harm you and attempt to steal your powers at bay."

__

Guardian of the pharaoh's...queen?! Rebecca felt faint.

Finally, a smile appeared on the redhead's face, "I am legally named Dina Finesse. Though my mortal trade is painting, just like you, I have a much more _elaborate_ role in uniting the past with the present. Understand, as an Oracle I have my own limitations when it comes to guarding you."

"This is too weird. It wasn't enough that I have **two **boyfriends who share the **same** body. Now I've got a spacey guardian who's bound to answer questions all the time!" Rebecca felt her last nerve give out. "And just who the heck told you I needed a guardian anyway?!"

"I'm sorry," Dina's glow began to fade and her garments changed back, "one question per soul. So says the ancient law which binds us all."

"Well that's really irritating." Rebecca huffed crossing her arms as if she was still that eight-year-old girl Yugi had dueled years ago.

Blinking the silver glow from her eyes Dina returned to her typical way of speaking, "Yeah, tell me about it. How'd ya like to have that for a power, _Queen_?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rebecca snapped. "I don't want any part of this whole 'uniting the past with the present' thing, got it?!"

"You've already become a part of it by dating the freakin' pharaoh." Dina informed her, "How much more involved can you get??"

Blushing Rebecca went on the defensive, "Just how do you know about that?"

"Felaine keeps me informed. Plus you and the Millennium Puzzle holder were all over each other in class today." Dina scoffed.

Now it was Yugi who was turning red!

__

You really should be more discreet about displaying your emotions in public. Yami grinned to the embarrassed young man.

__

HEY! We didn't know anyone was WATCHING!! Yugi countered.

Ready to crawl under a rock Rebecca blushed furiously, "Well I still don't need any guardian so just forget it already! Stick with your day job."

"If only I could." Dina sighed. She'd practically jump at the opportunity to stick to painting alone...and to date Bakura openly.

"Well don't let me stop you. I'm the one who you're supposed to guard right? So if I say I don't need you then you're off the hook!" Rebecca insisted.

"And what'll you do about the people after your power to release duel monsters? And your other power's already drawn the attention of this Malik guy-" Dina went on.

"Malik!" Yugi exclaimed...a little TOO loudly.

Turning around Dina noticed the eavesdropper, "And speaking of power...it's the owner of the Millennium Puzzle himself, Yugi Mutou. Your _boyfriend_."

"Yugi!" Rebecca squeaked.

"Oh, heh heh, hi Rebecca." Yugi waved sheepishly.

"On second thought Rebecca," Dina smirked, "maybe you've already got a guardian to follow you around and protect you."

"NOW YOU'RE SPYING ON ME?!" Rebecca yelled to Yugi.

"Well, I, um...that is..." Yugi fumbled through a reply, he was toast. "It was all Yami's idea!"

"YAMI!!!" Rebecca shouted, "GET OUT HERE!"

__

Thanks a lot Yugi. Yami mumbled upon leaving the puzzle.

Dina stared at the transparent image of the pharaoh as he stood alongside his protégé. "Oh yeah, life just keeps gettin' better for me."

"I'm afraid things will get worse before they get better." the voice of a very serious woman commented.

The three surprised figures inside the room turned to regard the mysterious speaker.

"Ishsyzu!" Yami exclaimed.

"And Pegasus!!" Yugi added angrily.

"This is trouble." Dina made a move to pull a knife out of her back pocket.

"Wait!" Ishsyzu called to her, "He means you no harm. Pegasus has come to help."

"And why should we trust _him_?" Rebecca demanded.

"Because, my queen, he has come to make amends for his misdeeds. In the memory of his deceased lover he only wishes offer his services." Ishsyzu explained calmly.

"Will everybody PLEASE stop calling me the queen?!" Rebecca snapped. "I'm just a student in college with a really weird 'gift'. I don't need anything else to deal with right now."

"But you DO have something else to deal with, don't you child." Pegasus spoke gingerly, "Ishsyzu has witnessed you power by gazing into the future with her Millennium Necklace. You are the holder of another powerful gift."

"What do you mean Pegasus?" Yami questioned, his concern for his love growing.

"Yami, my pharaoh, the Queen of Games possesses not one link to duel monsters, but two." the Egyptian woman confirmed. 

Before she could object the shaking started again. Rebecca glanced down at her trembling hand in horror. "T-this is what you're talking about...isn't it?"

"Yes, my queen." Ishsyzu nodded gravely, "This, in its earliest stages, is what will link you physically to the world of Duel Monsters. Just as your touch links them to our world."

"Your ability to bond with the creatures has allowed you to absorb their ancient powers. Through those powers you'll soon be able to alter you own form to that resembling a creature of the game." Pegasus added, "Although which form that might be is still unclear."

"You're like the Big Foot of duel monsters." Dina observed with a grin, "Still think you don't need a guardian? Every item holder around will wanna possess that kind of strength."

"I'm afraid she's right." Ishsyzu sighed. "And my brother desires it most of all."

"He must think that it'll allow him to conquer you and obtain your powers." Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Indeed." Yami agreed. "But he's wrong if he thinks that he can harm Rebecca in any way. I won't allow it."

"WE won't allow it." Yugi patted Yami's shoulder.

"Right." Yami smiled.

"How touching." an all too familiar voice remarked from the shaded area of the room.

"MALIK!" Ishsyzu gasped, "How did you-"

"I have my ways." Malik stated nonchalantly, "And by the way, it's nice to see you again too _sister._"

Rebecca backed away a few steps and was actually relieved when Dina rushed in front of her. _Where'd she get that sword?_

Dina flashed her weapon before the mischievous eyes of the item holder. "Allow me to introduce myself Malik. I'm Mystic, and if you lay so much as a finger on the queen, I'll be your **executioner**!"

Malik didn't seem worried in the least, "I'm not impressed. But I AM always looking for new mind slaves. And you do seem to possess a certain amount of potential."

"Idiot." Dina spat, "The queen's guardian is IMMUNE to your mind control power!"

"No matter," Malik kept his eerily calm composure, "I have other means of fighting."

"Malik!" Ishsyzu cried suddenly, "Please brother, stop this madness! It's as I've told you before, the pharaoh's power isn't yours! And you have no right to claim the queen's either!"

Turning his attention back to his noble sister Malik sneered, "And what would you know about true power sister? All you seek to do is relive the past! Well I've got a new prediction for you, I predict that I--Malik--shall rule all!"

"And I predict that if he keeps yapping like that a fly's gonna zoom right into his gaping mouth." Dina muttered to Rebecca over her shoulder.

"Insolent fool!" Malik raged, "I'll see you beaten within an inch of your life for that remark!"

"Just like Bakura huh?" Dina seethed.

"Bakura?" Malik thought back, "So _you're _the one who helped him escape that night! You've been a nuisance to me in more than way one girl. And THAT is a very foolish move."

"Malik please stop this!" Ishsyzu begged, "Violence and hatred will get you nowhere. I have foreseen all of this and your quest for power will bring about your doom if you-"

"I've heard enough from you!" Malik snapped at his sister, "You may be my own flesh and blood Ishsyzu, but the fact that you've sided with these impudent halfwits gives me more than enough cause to destroy you too!"

"But Malik-" Ishsyzu didn't want to give up on her dear brother. If only she could reach him. She KNEW there was still good inside.

"Go ahead and pledge your allegiance to the pharaoh and his worthless minions. Pegasus makes a suitable match for you too. He was too incompetent to prevent the tomb robber from taking his Millennium Eye back at Duelist Kingdom. If not for Shadi he'd have NEVER retrieved it. Since you are BOTH helpless players in this game perhaps you can wallow in your misery together. And I shall see to it that you both stay miserable for all time."

"Malik," tears rushed to his sister's eyes, "how can you say such things? The Millennium Rod has corrupted you Malik. Please, stop before it's too late!"

"It's already too late..." Malik stated with a wicked grin cast in Rebecca's direction, "...for all of you. Mark my words, you can't all guard her forever. And when I catch her in a vulnerable moment, she and her powers shall be mine!!!"

Pegasus struggled to hold the silently weeping Ishsyzu back as she and the others watch Malik disappear in the midst of bright golden flames.

Yugi and Yami exchanged worried looks and then faced Rebecca. The poor blonde wore a look of uncertain terror on her face. Not so much due to Malik's threat as to the increased convulsing of her hand.

"W-what's happening to me?! Is this some kind of cruel joke??" she met every pair of eyes in the room with an angry, fearful gaze, "I just learned how to USE my first power. This can't be happening! IT'S NOT FAIR! What'd I do to deserve this?!?"

The other occupants of the room seemed at a loss as to what to say or do in this situation. One could easily sympathize with Rebecca. Who in their right mind would WANT to have a power that would cause the most greedy and downright evil people in the world to hunt them down? And this same power could variably alter her entire appearance into--well--who knows what?!

Finally Yami and Yugi cautiously approached and embraced the sobbing blonde. As tears streamed down her face they held her close, stroked her hair, and whispered soft reassurances.

"I'd like to see ya fix this one Felaine." Dina murmured while putting her sword back under the stack of canvas boards.

"That's your job." Felaine stated from her stance in the Shadow Realm. Through a portal she watched the scene unfold and admittedly felt a small swell of pity for the Queen of Games. It was fortunate that Dina couldn't hear Felaine's remark. It would've undoubtedly sparked another of their heated arguments over fate and obligation. 

Waving her hand before the portal until it dissolved, The Proclaimer prepared to carry out the next of _her_ duties. In the human form she'd used to first approached Rebecca, the mystical feline opened a new tunnel. Awaiting her on the other side of this tunnel was a dimly lit apartment. A small fire burned in the fireplace while a shadowed figure sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, deeply engrossed in a book which spoke of Anthony and Cleopatra. The flames flickered bits of light around the room, illuminating the page just enough so that the white haired young man could make out the words.

"You shouldn't read in the dark," Felaine announced as she entered through the vanishing portal, "it's bad for your eyes."

Bakura looked up from his book and gasped at the strange woman before him. She was quite tall, had very short pale orange hair, and piercing yellow eyes. Eyes that one would expect only a cat to have. "W-who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"I'm called Felaine the Proclaimer." the stranger answered in a purring tone.

"Felaine the-WAIT-Yugi told me about you! You're that woman who Pegasus summoned to pit Yugi against Rebecca in a duel!" Bakura jumped off the couch and pulled his Millennium Ring out from underneath his sweater. "Stay back you, don't make me use this!"

A mocking laugh escaped the disguised cat. "Oh please my dear boy, don't tell me that you actually believe that you could harness the Ring's power just like that! You've just barely begun to take full control of your own vessel from the spirit within the item."

Bakura looked down at the Ring skeptically. _She's right. If I try to use the Ring for defense now, the spirit of the tomb robber will just take over and then...I'll be confined to my mind again._

"Don't look so distraught mortal." The Proclaimer spoke again, in a less indignant tone. "You have managed to banish the spirit and without your permission (or your shift to unconsciousness) he cannot regain control."

"What do you want with me?" Bakura demanded.

A sly smirk spread over the woman's face. "To put it quite bluntly, I require your assistance."

"Why would I help you?!"

"Because I have a card in my hand that you just might've grown attached to."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? What card?"

__

I've got you now, Ring holder. Felaine flashed a toothy grin. "I believe this particular creature goes by the name of---_Dina_."

Bakura froze in place. _What does she want with her?!_ "H-how...I can't...what have you done with her y-you..."

"Oh I want bore you with details young mortal. She's safe, but if you wish to keep her so, you must agree to aid me in a little plan that I'm about to set into motion." The Proclaimer gestured towards the space behind her and the portal reopened. "Now, time waits for no being. Do we have a deal or not?"

Full of doubt, Bakura stared at the strange portal. Yugi had explained that it was through such a portal that Felaine had led him into the Shadow Realm to face off against Rebecca. What if Dina was pitted against him in a duel? There'd be no way to win without losing her! But then again, what if this was trick? He could be walking right into a trap! 

__

I don't have any choice. he finally told himself, _If I don't follow her and agree to be a part of this 'plan' she's formed...Dina will suffer. I can only hope---I'm not too late._

Felaine passed through the portal knowing that the young man was right behind her. Things were going perfectly now. She had both mortals in the mindset that she needed them. _And now that I have all the pieces, it's time to set them up and watch how their roles play out._

________________________________________________________________________

*Next chapter: Rebecca's new power takes full effect...and Yugi gets a taste of her formidable abilities! Dina discovers that Bakura's missing and suspects that a certain feline might be the cause. And just how did Mokuba get caught up in all this? Please review for this chapter (no flames). Thanks again to all previous reviewers. ^_^ *


	8. The Beast Within

****

A/N: Hi! Just wanted to respond to a review I got in which I was informed that Rebecca shows up in Battle City (wearing glasses) and that Malik basically becomes a good guy and gives the Millennium Rod to Yugi. I wasn't aware of any of this. The Battle City episodes have just started on the WB where I am. If I'd known earlier I would've worked it in (made references) and maybe altered this story a little. But that would've interfered with the first story I wrote "The Quirks of Love", so I guess I should leave the sequel as it is. Besides, according to all of you...it's working out fine as is. ^_^ In light of this new information though, I guess this fic, and the one before it, are sort of A/U. In other words, this timeline is based off of the first two episodes with Rebecca and the Malik that was still evil (yet still constantly thwarted by Yugi and Yami). Thank you so much. I appreciate all the reviews and tidbits on the series. Feel free to keep me up to date. Spoilers don't really bother me. ^_~

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Eight: The Beast Within

It was eighteen minutes past midnight. The card shop/residence of Yugi, Solomon, and Rebecca Hawkins was dark and silent. But only one of the occupants was asleep, Solomon. 

Yugi sat at the table in the kitchen and watched hopelessly as Rebecca gripped the counter with trembling hands. She'd been pacing for a good half hour and now had obviously resigned herself to remaining in one spot. He'd brought her back from the studio/gallery only to find he and the spirit of the puzzle were unable to console her. She was miserably beyond their reach now. And she would remain so---until her new power surfaced.

Clutching tightly to the rim of the countertop, as if holding on for dear life, Rebecca stared into the empty space where the shadows consumed the appliances. She was waiting, waiting for whatever her new power and form was to take full effect. With each convulsion she could feel it growing stronger. Every uncontrollable shake brought her closer to her strange Duel Monster form.

__

So I'm the link between human and Duel Monsters huh? she thought to herself, _I wonder what a link looks like? Gosh I hope I'm not all slimy or scaly or anything too hideous. What'll Yugi and Yami say??_

Yugi rested his chin on his hand and stared intently at Rebecca from his seat. He felt so helpless, just sitting there and doing nothing. _I can't take this anymore. She's over there suffering and I'm just sitting here feeling sorry for her. I should help her...somehow._

Quietly, Yugi got up and went over to his distressed girlfriend. Reaching out he gently brought a hand down onto her shoulder. With a slight jump she spun around to face him. "Oh, Yugi! You startled me."

"Sorry about that," Yugi forced a grin, "I was just, worried about you. You were right back at the gallery you know? It's not fair. And you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"But I'm not alone Yugi," she smiled warmly while wrapping her arms around him, "you're here. And Yami's here too. I might be uneasy and all but I'll be alright so long as I've got you guys."

"Right." Yugi grinned and tightened the comforting embrace.

After a few moments, Rebecca slowly lifted her head off of Yugi's chest and gazed up into his loving violet eyes. Those eyes expressed so much concern and compassion for her that she was completely blown away by their intensity.

__

She's so pretty. Yugi thought while looking down at Rebecca. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the dim moonlight streaming in through the kitchen window. Her light complexion and golden hair were illuminated by the enticing moonbeams. She was more than just pretty, she was beautiful.

And he had to kiss her.

Leaning down Yugi slowly closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Rebecca's breath grace his skin. Rebecca brought her lips to just the right angle to meet Yugi's as they came towards her at an agonizingly slow pace.

Finally the two anticipating lovers were locked in a passionate kiss. It wasn't often that their complicated lives allowed them time for such an intimate moment. But when they were finally permitted one, they enjoyed it to its fullest bliss.

The kiss was deepened as Yugi and Rebecca slid their arms completely around each other and tenderly moved them across the other's form. Using the counter for support Rebecca leaned back a ways, and brought Yugi with her. 

Raspy breathing ensued followed by gentle moans and whispered flirtation. They had to be particularly careful when making out due to the fact that Yugi's grandpa was asleep just a short distance away.

A sudden cry of pain from Yugi broke their heated kiss.

"Yugi?!" Rebecca gasped and jerked back, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Yugi admitted bringing a hand to his mouth, "I think I might've bit my tongue or something."

"Bit your tongue or something?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "How the heck did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. You didn't accidentally do it, did you?" Yugi couldn't hold back a small laugh. 

Placing her hands on her hips Rebecca smirked back at him, "How should I know? You're the one who was practically choking me a few seconds again genius!"

"_Shh_..." Yugi cautioned, "...you're gonna wake up my grandpa."

"Don't _shh_ me Yugi Mutou," Rebecca snapped, "now come over to the light and show me. It can't be that bad you big baby."

"Oh so now I'M the baby," Yugi teased while sticking out his tongue. Honestly though, he did feel rather childish having his girlfriend inspect his hurt tongue.

"That's odd." Rebecca thought aloud. 

"What?"

"The bite on your tongue," she explained, "there's just two tiny little holes."

"Huh?" Yugi wished she'd hurry so he could talk right again.

A horrible thought entered her mind as Rebecca looked at the strange bite mark. Bringing her hand to her mouth she touched the tips of her front row of teeth. _This isn't happening!_ she panicked upon feeling the needlepoint sharpness of fangs.

Yugi's joking attitude quickly changed when he saw the terrified look on Rebecca's face. "Rebecca, what's wrong?!"

"Yugi." tears started swelling in her eyes and she quickly rushed forward to bury her face in his chest. "I can't hold it back anymore..."

"What?!" now it was Yugi's turn to panic. "Well--uh--hold on Rebecca. I'll get Yami out of the puzzle. He'll know what to do!"

Rebecca didn't move her off his chest as Yugi summoned the pharaoh's spirit and allowed him to take full control of his vessel.

Once Yami was in control he gazed down at the worried blonde trembling against his chest. "Rebecca? Are you alright?? What's happening?!"

"M-my other power." Rebecca answered fearfully, still not willing to look at him, "I-it's taking over!"

Yami's eyes grew wide, _And exactly how did Yugi expect me to handle this?!_

At a loss for what to do he simply held her close and tried to keep her calm during the transformation. Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad as they all had feared.

A few muffled cries of pain escaped the blonde who's trim figure was slowly covered in a lightly tan fur. Her ears grew pointed and elongated as her nails shifted to sharp claws. Yami felt these claws dig into his back, they sank right through his jacket and shirt and went into his flesh. This drew a scream of pain from the pharaoh and he reflexively tried to pull away.

"R-Rebecca..." he groaned, "...stop this!"

Fiery and catlike emerald eyes met his as Rebecca lifted her head from his face. Her claws remained in place and a low growl emanated from the depths of her throat. Flashing her fangs fiercely she spoke in a threatening tone, "What's the matter pharaoh? Don't you like cats?"

__

I-is that Rebecca? Yugi's panicked voice asked Yami.

__

I'm afraid it is. The transformation has already had a devastating affect on her behavior. Yami answered worriedly and with a twinge of alarm in the tone of his thoughts, _And I fear that this is just the beginning._

His back was now throbbing with the pain that Rebecca's claws were still inflicting on him. "Rebecca, it's me, Yami. Try to remember, we are friends. More than friends. Please, remove your claws. We can-"

"Oh I get it now," Rebecca snarled with a mixture of mockery and disdain, "you're stalling for time. Hoping that I'll go back to the same ol' weak little girl that you love so much. Well pharaoh, I suggest you get used to someone else in this town having more power than you. Cause I'm not giving mine up!"

In a screeching cry of rage she pinned Yami to the wall with his feet high off the floor. Wings burst forth from behind each shoulder blade while a tail whipped about her feet. Holding him in place with one hand clutching his shirt and the other tightly grasping his neck Rebecca looked like a lioness ready for the kill. But just before she lost full control...

The symbol of the Millennium Puzzle shown on Yami's forehead. His item began to glow brightly around his neck. "Rebecca, don't fight me. I don't want any harm to come to you."

Yugi's mind raced with unnerving thoughts. _What if this doesn't work? What if she can't regain control? What if she hurts Yami...or herself?!_

Reluctantly, Rebecca felt her mood changing. Her features softened along with her grip. Sorrowfully she watched Yami slide to the floor and gasp for breath.

"Yami?" dropping next to him Rebecca reached out a clawed hand. "Oh Yami, I'm sorry. I couldn't---I didn't know---I-"

Sirius scampered into the kitchen and cheerfully purred at the two humans (more or less) sitting on the floor. Rushing over to Rebecca the black kitten rubbed himself around her ankles as if her form had never changed. 

Inside his mind Yugi sighed with relief, _It's alright, Rebecca's herself again. Sirius doesn't seem scared of the new form at all._

Yami still wasn't sure all was well. "Rebecca? Are you alright now?"

"ALRIGHT?!" Rebecca looked at her fur covered and sharp clawed hands in disgust. "HOW CAN I BE ALRIGHT?? I ALMOST **KILLED **YOU JUST NOW!! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR ANYONE TO BE AROUND ME WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!"

Getting to her feet (or paws) she darted for the back door. _I have to get out of here! Yami...Yugi...Solomon...they're not safe with me! No one is._

"Rebecca, WAIT!" Yami called out to her, but it was too late.

By the time the pharaoh rushed outside to stop her, she was gone.

******

Inside the Shadow Realm Felaine led Bakura to an exceptionally dark region of the dimension. The feel of sinister magic and black forces could be sensed by any creature, even the Ring holder.

"Alright," Bakura spoke timidly yet tried to sound brave, "I'm here. Now what do you want me to do?"

"My my, aren't we in a hurry?" Felaine smiled slyly.

"You told me Dina's safety was at risk!" Bakura snapped, "What did you expect me to be, relaxed?!"

"In a word my dear boy," Felaine chuckled and spun around with an outstretched arm ready to cast a spell, "_exactly_."

"What-?!" Bakura gasped and felt an onslaught of drowsiness hit him as the blast of shadowed magic consumed his form. _W-why is she doing this?_ he wondered. Then he remembered what'd she'd said about the spirit of the ring. '_You have managed to banish the spirit and without your permission (or your shift to unconsciousness) he cannot regain control._'

__

OH NO! Bakura mentally screamed upon realizing what was happening. _She's rendering me unconscious so that the spirit of the ring can emerge!_

__

Very clever, for a mortal. The Proclaimer smirked, there was no need for words in the Shadow Realm. One could communicate solely through thoughts, if they desired. _But I'm afraid that you've discovered the catch to this deal a little too late. Pity, and you DID give me your consent to follow through with this plan. And you did so even before knowing what it was. _

She was right! He did agree to all of this! How could he have been so foolish?? Now Dina really was in danger! Along with his other friends. Unable to fight off the sleepiness any longer, Bakura found himself reluctantly losing his consciousness and fading back into the darkness.

Amused laughter greeted the tomb robber's ears as he took control of Bakura's body. "What fools these mortals be."

"Using lines from English playwrights now Proclaimer?" the spirit teased.

"For one in so indefinite a position you speak very loosely with your tongue." the cat creature remarked.

"Yes well, I was never one for pleasantries." Yami Bakura spoke with an evil grin, "So tell me Proclaimer, why have you brought me here and freed me from this boy's love blinded control?"

"I have a job for you." Felaine answered solemnly.

"A job?" 

"Yes, I want you to retrieve Malik's Millennium Rod for me."

The spirit let out a loud laugh which echoed through the dark realm, "Me?! You want me to obtain a Millennium item for you?! How absurd!"

Felaine did not look amused, "I am quite seriously tomb robber. And after all, who better than a thief to retrieve the item of such a sinister force?"

"You make a grave misjudgment if you don't perceive me to be an equal or far more dangerous force Proclaimer." Yami Bakura jeered. "But, out of sheer curiosity. Why is it Malik's item you seek and if I were to retrieve the item, what would I receive for my efforts?"

"I seek Malik's item because he is, as of now, quite bothersome with it. He plots to use the Rod against two mortals placed in my care. And since I cannot take the item from him myself, I require the services of a human (or once human) being. And your past trade makes you perfect for the job. As to your pay, you'll be compensated with any power you wish. But this desire shall be fulfilled only AFTER you have brought me the item."

"Hmm...you drive a hard bargain Proclaimer." Yami Bakura considered the offer. "But seeing as how obtaining all the items for myself has always been my ultimate goal all I need to do is merely steal Malik's Millennium Rod, present it to you, and wish for a power so great that it can rival the pharaoh's and allow me to possess ALL the items!"

Felaine nodded, "I was hesitant to make this offer, but Malik's recent coarse of action has left me no alternative."

"And what about the boy?" the spirit asked. "What if his little infatuation should cause him to get in my way once he regains consciousness?"

"I wouldn't worry about him," Felaine responded craftily, "the spell I've placed upon Bakura will hold for quite a while. And should he find the means by which to wake he won't make a move for fear of harm coming to the young woman he loves."

__

Dina. Yami Bakura thought recalling his incomplete revenge.

__

Mind you Spirit, Felaine warned, _that girl is a more formidable opponent than you have yet to encounter._

Hmph, the tomb robber huffed, _I fear no mortal. Especially not a woman. Let her come between me and what I desire, she'll spend all eternity trapped in the Shadow Realm._

After opening a portal, Felaine watched the dastardly spirit leave. _He thinks like a fool, but he might yet be able to manage this task._

******

A helicopter flew over the city of Domino during the early morning hours when the sun had not yet appeared over the horizon. A black haired teen sat at the controls wearing a headset through which he communicated with his older brother, the head of the company.

"Alright Seto, from the aerial view it looks like the work on your new Kaiba Land arena complex is coming along just fine. We should be able to expand off of the old architectural designs and create an awesome layout that can be up and running for duelists by next spring!" Mokuba spoke into the headset's microphone.

"Good work little brother." Seto answered on the other end of the line, "Now if we can just keep things running on schedule we'll be months ahead and crush all of our competitors."

Mokuba smiled and shook his head. _Same old Seto. Yep, that's my big brother!_ "Better not let Serenity hear ya talking like that big bro, you know how much she hates it when ya let work consume all your time."

Seto was smirking from his desk, "Just leave Wheeler's sister out of this Mokuba, right now I've got a company to run."

"Aye aye sir," Mokuba joked, "I'll head down and make sure today's construction work goes smoothly."

"Good."

"Over and out."

Mokuba switched off the frequency and was startled as a strange shadow swept over the control panel. "What on Earth was that?!"

Looking through the windshield he could just barely make out what looked like some sort of Duel Monster perched atop the spire of Domino's new clock tower.

__

How did that thing get there? Mokuba decided to check this out.

Rebecca stared down gloomily at the still slumbering city. Everything looked so normal from up here. Just like it was supposed to be. Unfortunately for her, today was anything but life as usual. Her solemn thoughts were interrupted by strong winds and the loud approached of a helicopter.

Standing upright on the side of the spire she took a defensive stance. The pilot leaned out of the side door and caught a glimpse of her and her strange form.

Having set the controls on auto pilot Mokuba drew close enough to get a good look at the creature. But wait...he KNEW that face. Sure it was all covered in fur now but something about still sparked a memory. A bossy little girl who wanted to challenge Yugi to a duel at one of Kaiba Land's arenas. "Hey, I know you!"

Rebecca had experienced the same recollection. The younger Kaiba brother who'd arranged the duel between Yugi and her that day, "Mokuba?"

******

"Five rings!" Dina was growling as she marched herself over to Bakura's place to find out just what the heck was going on. "I let the phone ring FIVE TIMES and he NEVER answers! And then I call back, five rings again! Just who the heck does this guy think he is??"

She wasn't so sure now that Yami Bakura hadn't regained control. He was just the sort of jerk that she'd picture leaving a girl hanging and worrying about her friend's safety all night. "Bakura told me to call. I did. And he doesn't answer! Even that creep in the ring should show a little more courtesy that ignoring me! And who the heck doesn't check their answering machine all night anyway?!"

Normally Dina wouldn't have been this upset over a simple unreturned phone call. But she'd had a sinking feeling that something was amiss all night. And now every fiber of her body was telling her that something awful had happened to Bakura. So, like any good girlfriend (yeah she was happy about _that_ title), she was going to check on him.

No one seemed to be home when she got there. Five rings on the doorbell and no answer, she was beginning to get annoyed. Whipping out a lock pick (she wasn't one to carry credit cards) she set to work on opening the door.

Once inside a quick look around told her that either no one was home, or they were still asleep. "Bakura?"

It was easy enough to find his room. The hard part was finding Bakura. A quick search of the entire domicile told her that he was nowhere nearby. In fact, his bed was still made. No pajamas or whatnot lying around or draped over anything. "It's like he never went to sleep last night." she told herself.

Wandering back to the living room of the homey apartment Dina noticed a book lying on the floor. Picking it up she inspected the bent pages. _He must've dropped this. So he's either really sloppy or got startled by something. Psh, yeah right, Bakura (Mr. Organizes His Locker) sloppy?!_

The fireplace still contained a few glowing remains of the logs. Clearly, the fire had been left to burn itself out. _He doesn't seem one to leave a fire unattended either. So what in the name of-_ a familiar sensation gripped her senses, _-she wouldn't._

Dina followed her instincts along the far wall of the room until she felt a strong sensation of magic by the edge of the sofa. "There was a portal to the Shadow Realm here. Bakura must've been taken there. And the only person who'd do that is Felaine!" 

Ready to slap herself for not thinking of this sooner Dina pounded furiously on the wall where the portal had been. _She told me to beware of the Ring holder, but I never thought she'd get rid of him if we got too close!_

Making up her mind Dina decided to go to the Shadow Realm and get him back. Bakura was innocent and didn't deserve to spend an eternity in that dark dimension. But to go there she needed someone with enough power to open a portal. Thinking back to the beings she could trust Dina knew that Felaine was out of the question. That only left one person, her charge, the Queen of Games. Donning her guardian robes she set off into the approaching morning light to find Rebecca.

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm grateful for all the reviews readers! Please continue to post them. ^_^ In the next chapter Mokuba, Rebecca, and Dina team up to find Bakura and discover that Felaine's released the evil spirit of the ring. Yami and Yugi set out with their friends to search for Rebecca before her powers get out of control again. And worst of all, Malik prepares to strike while the Queen of Games is preoccupied with her new powers and aiding Mystic.*


	9. To the Ends of the Earth

****

A/N: I've got a quick request (below) to make, then a special info thing about this fic's sequel, all that's before this chapter starts. I know some of you aren't very fond of the whole script style form of writing but I'm just using it for the insight to the sequel part. Then the story will go back to its original form. I promise, and the script style isn't so bad once ya get used to it (not saying I'll ever use it for a fic though, so don't freak out). ^_~ Oh yeah, I know that Malik is generally the name of the mortal brother of Isis (or Ishsyzu, whichever name you prefer) and that Marik is the spirit (not from the Rod) created from Malik's anguish and rage, so to explain why I've only had the characters call both guys _Malik_ it's because they've all been appealing to his 'human/good natured' side. But that's all gonna change…

** **

**REQUEST**: Hi, it's the author, again. I know you're all thrilled. I have another fic planned as a sequel to this one "Ultramarine Fire". But, before I write it, I'd like to know more about the Ishtars. Mainly about Malik and Ishsyzu's lives/pasts before coming to Domino. And I know virtually nothing about Rashid other than the fact that he lived with them and now works with the Rare Hunters. I'm asking that anyone with information (preferably from reliable sources) about Rashid, Malik/Marik, Ishsyzu (Isis), or the Ishtar family please email me at amanda_aka_artiste@yahoo.com because I don't wanna take up a lot of space in the review area. Any information would be greatly appreciated. I've visited some sites and looked up the characters but the information often clashes or isn't extensive enough for me to base my fic on. Thank you all very much. I hope to get feedback soon.

** __**

~Special Info on Yu-Gi-Oh fic Sequel!~

For your amusement (and as an outlet for my built-up Mt. Dew caused insanity) this inside info on the sequel (the third fic in my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic series) to "For the Love of Past and Present" will be presented to you via the characters (both mine and the series' originals). Thank you, enjoy the chaos... 

YAMI BAKURA: *Wearing his trademark evil smirk* So you thought you were safe from Agent Di's drawn out sequels did you? Well, GUESS AGAIN! 

BAKURA: She's baaaack! 

DINA: *Not amused* Boys. Agent Di's just trying to keep the readers on their toes. Anyways, back to business. 

YAMI BAKURA: *Thinking aloud* I love it when she talks like that. 

DINA: 'Note to self, HURT him later.' 

YUGI: Um, I think what Dina and the others here are trying to say is that the sequel to "For the Love of Past and Present" is only a few more chapters away. 

SETO: Define "a few". 

SERENITY: Um 'sweetie', I think that Yugi's just letting everyone know that in the next fic the spotlight's gonna fall on a new couple. 

SETO: I doubt it's us. What's the good of being a cooperate giant if you're constantly being overlooked? 

MOKUBA: But Seto, you and Serenity were a couple right from the start of Di's fanfics. Remember? 

JOEY: Right. And "The Quirks of Love" focused on Yugi/Rebecca and Yami/Rebecca. So now "For the Love of Past and Present" is shinning a light on the whole Bakura/Dina and Yami Bakura/Dina relationship. 

YAMI BAKURA: *Threateningly* And why shouldn't it?! Readers love my character *glances towards Bakura* and I suppose that puts 'you' up higher on the polls too. 

JOEY: The point is---in the next story a whole new romance is gonna bloom. No, it's not Tristan/Tea or even me and Mai. This one's centering on someone ya might not have expected. Any guesses? 

MAI: Pegasus and Ishsyzu? *Joey shakes his head 'no'.* 

SETO: My little brother and his 'mysterious crush'? *Mokuba blushes* 

JOEY: Nope. 

YAMI YUGI: Well...who then?! 

REBECCA: Don't be dense. *Folds arms with a cocky 'know-it-all' air* It's all about Malik and his strange new love...Taylie Opel. 

MALIK: ME?!? 

MARIK: *snickers* Way to go 'lover boy'. Insanity must be what women of this era desire. 

DINA: Not so fast spirit (that just so happens to have been forged of that angry insanity), this Taylie's an old friend of mine and I just happen to know that she's gonna have a 'thing' for you too. 

MALIK: A g-girlfriend? ME?! 

YUGI: *shrugs* It's just Di's style. 

JOEY: Yep, everyone's gotta have someone. 

BAKURA: *slings arms around Dina* Even when she has to create that 'someone' herself. 

MARIK: *sulking* Well count me out! Marik needs no one! My only desire is for the pharaoh's power!! 

YAMI YUGI: *crosses arms and glares* Like THAT'S ever going to happen. 

****

MAI: So, is this new girl gonna have a dark past like Malik? Di did make Dina have a history in larceny just like the tomb robber ya know?

SERENITY: I hope the poor dear hasn't endured too much.

JOEY: Yeah, and what about Rashid? Shouldn't he get a girl?

REBECCA: *slaps forehead* Don't rush things Joey! We're here to give a few tidbits about what's coming up, not to spill the whole plot!

MOKUBA: Before the whole plotline leaks out…let's just say that the Ishtars have a VERY important role in the upcoming fic. 

YUGI: Yep, it'll have everything. From action and adventure-

TRISTAN: -to mystery and suspense-

TEA: -and most importantly LOVE!

MARIK: *growls* I can tell I'm going to loathe this new story. At least in this present fiction I still have a backbone!

YAMI BAKURA: Di'll take care of that soon enough.

DINA: Someone's looking to get his character killed off…

MALIK: Love?! ME?!? WHAT THE H#LL?!?!

YUGI: It's not so bad Malik.

ISHSYZU: *mutters* A look into the future shows that you'll feel otherwise later brother. *regards readers* But first thing's first, on with the remainder of this Millennium tale.

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Nine: To the Ends of the Earth

Rebecca covered her eyes with a shadow from one uplifted arm, the sun's rays were finally shining from over the horizon, "Mokuba Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

Mokuba was too dumbstruck to speak (sheesh, who wouldn't be?) so he jerked a thumb over towards the new Kaiba Land construction site.

The Queen of Games followed his thumb's path, "Oh."

Finally regaining his voice he inquired, "What are you doing here?"

Speaking loudly enough to be heard over the roar of the helicopter's spinning blades Rebecca replied, "Well look at me! Where else would I go?! Certainly not down there!" she pointed to the awakening city below, "Someone might SEE ME!"

"Well---**I **saw you! And I'm all the way up here!" Mokuba retorted, "C'mon down um---whatever your name was---you can't hide up here forever!"

Rebecca regarded Mokuba's outstretched hand with a mixture of reluctance and contemplation. _He's right, there's no place for a Duel Monster to hide in a human's world. Eventually, someone else will find me. Yami and Yugi are probably looking for me right now. But…I don't want to hurt anybody!_

Noting the frustration evident on the young woman's features Mokuba spoke in a gentler, yet still none too quiet, tone. "Look miss, if you don't come with me now so that I can get ya out of here then someone else might come along and---well---who knows? They might try to SHOOT you down!"

The blonde's eyes widened in fear, she definitely didn't want that! "Alright," she reached out a clawed, furry hand and grasped the young Kaiba's, "but please, I don't want anyone to find me this way…especially not Yugi!"

Mokuba nodded his head understandingly. He'd heard that Yugi had fallen for some past opponent. Figures it would be her. They were so alike in some ways, yet completely different in others. Kind of like Yugi and that spirit of the Puzzle.

Mokuba harbored his own love for a 'special girl' secretly from his big brother. Charlotte was different from most of the other girls he'd known. She was sweet and pretty but she wasn't interested in material things or in how wealthy a guy was. Mokuba knew from experience that being a rich kid wasn't exactly the best way to attract modest, magnanimous girls. As for why he didn't tell Seto about her, well, Mokuba knew his big brother would scrutinize any girl he came home with. And he didn't want Seto frightening Charlotte away. 

__

Maybe this duelist's is afraid that her new form will frighten Yugi away? he thought.

Then a thought struck him, "Hey! I remember you now!" he spoke to Rebecca as she took a seat next to him in the chopper. "You're Rebecca Hawkins! That dueling prodigy from America right? Man, you were really something until you stopped dueling. And to think that your last duel was fought right at Kaiba Land!"

"Yeah," Rebecca grinned, "but actually, I have dueled again."

"That's no surprise," Mokuba chuckled while maneuvering the helicopter away, "anyone dating Yugi is bound to take up dueling---again."

This brought a smile to Rebecca's face and inside she felt her nerves grow calm and her mind relax. Thinking about Yugi seemed to have that effect on her. She decided to keep the conversation going that way, "Yugi and I didn't exactly duel on our own terms ya know? Pegasus had The Proclaimer pit us against each other in the Shadow Realm."

"I heard," Mokuba was nearly to the landing pad, "Seto told me that he and the others had to help you two out so that you could win your freedom back."

"Hm…" Rebecca was in better spirits now as she recalled everything that her friends (and two spiky haired lovers) had gone through for her sake, "…Yugi and his pals are really great. And I appreciate your brother's help too. He's practically one of the gang now, from what I understand."

"Ever since he's been dating Joey's sister." Mokuba beamed. Serenity brought out the softer side to Seto. The side that Mokuba wished his older brother would show the world more often. Seto wasn't just some shrewd overconfident businessman. He had a heart, and when he showed it, it was unbeatable. 

A soft golden glow caught the young Kaiba's attention. Turning his head towards the passenger he gasped. "Rebecca! You've changed…again."

Looking down Rebecca noted that the golden light that had consumed her served to return her to her human form. "Guess when I calm down I gain control over my shape shifting."

"That's always good to know." Mokuba chuckled.

Rebecca smirked, "Wish I'd known earlier, poor Yami got scared out of his wits."

"Really?" it was hard for the young Kaiba to picture the pharaoh scared.

"Yeah…" Rebecca sighed, "…I kinda blew up in his face. Went on some weird power trip. I can't really explain. My blood practically boiled and I just sort of lost it for a while."

Mokuba was about to offer some words of comfort but noticed a figure standing before the landing pad out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, who's that? No personnel should be up here this early!"

Glancing out as they landed Rebecca recognized the strangely attired individual. "Dina?!"

"Well it's about time." came the curt reply.

Mokuba and Rebecca raced over to the blue cloaked female. "Who are you?" Mokuba questioned.

Ignoring him entirely Dina addressed Rebecca, "C'mon _Queen_, we've got a missing person to find."

"Who's that?" Rebecca asked, "And stop calling me that!"

"Bakura's missing, and I think Felaine might've had a claw in it." the guardian answered.

"Wait a minute," Mokuba cut in, "you mean that Bakura's been kidnapped by that Proclaimer that forced Yugi and Rebecca into a duel?"

"He catches on quick doesn't he?" Dina was losing her tolerance for explaining everything while Bakura was trapped somewhere in the Shadow Realm.

Mokuba huffed but Rebecca explicated, "This is Dina Finesse, Felaine's been 'training' her to become my guardian, only I **DON'T** need one," Rebecca glared at the redhead.

"Who's side is that cat lady on anyway?" Mokuba exclaimed, this was all WAY too confusing.

"Psh," Dina scoffed, "Felaine doesn't side with anyone, she just tries to convince people that they're pawns of destiny or some garbage like that. And by the way, it's Mystic. Dina's my non bodyguard mode identity."

"_Right_." Mokuba really wished he hadn't asked.

"Now about Bakura," Rebecca returned to the urgent matter at hand, "what makes you think Felaine's responsible for his disappearance?"

"I sensed the remains of powerful magic when I went to check on him after he didn't answer my calls. The guy'd obviously been abducted and taken to the Shadow Realm, believe me, I've been there enough times to know what it feels like." Dina explained in a matter-of-fact way, "Now tell me _Queen_, just who do you know who would drag a mortal into the Shadow Realm?"

Rebecca groaned, Felaine was the first person to jump to mind. "But WHY would she do a thing like that?" 

Dina (now 'Mystic') blushed and turned away, "B-because she warned me not to get too close to anybody with a Millennium Item and I didn't listen."

Mokuba and Rebecca stood aghast, "You and Bakura?!"

Embarrassed fury washed over the red faced female, "LOOK! Just because I'm stuck playing guardian to some dueling queen doesn't mean I'm forbidden to have a life!"

"Then why'd Felaine feel the need to capture Bakura?" Mokuba countered.

"Because HE'S the holder of the Millennium Ring!" Dina snapped, "That evil spirit inside could put the Queen at jeopardy if he ever got too close. And with Bakura and I dating his chances of attacking the queen practically double!"

"Still, Bakura shouldn't be punished for the ill actions of the tomb robber," Rebecca concluded. "And I'm getting just a little sick with this whole overprotective thing."

"One problem though," Mokuba pointed out, "just how do we enter the Shadow Realm?"

"_We_?" Dina echoed.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you two race off after Bakura without me." Mokuba answered, "I mean, what if Rebecca shape shifts or something? Or if one of you gets hurt? Yugi'd never forgive me, and I owe him a lot. Besides, we could be allies. The more of us that go after Felaine the greater our chances of rescuing Bakura."

"We're not gonna win this argument are we?" Dina sighed to Rebecca.

"Not a chance." Rebecca smiled, "Okay, I'm guessing that you want ME to try and open a portal to the Shadow Realm huh?"

Dina nodded.

"You can do that?!" Mokuba seemed amazed.

"Dina's not the only one that went through training." Rebecca smirked, "If my hunch is right, Felaine trained us both separately---mostly in that human form of hers. Didn't you wonder why my mind wasn't overtaxed inside the Shadow Realm during my duel with Yugi?"

Admittedly, it had never crossed anyone's mind before. The gang had just figured that Rebecca's _gift_ helped her to order her thoughts and survive the Shadow Realm's mentally exhausting environment.

Turning towards a random direction on the rooftop of Kaiba Corp.'s main building, Rebecca held up a hand and concentrated on a seemingly empty space of air. Her brow furrowed and tiny beads of sweat formed as she drew energy from within to open a portal.

Mokuba's eyes widened while a cloud of swirling dark colors formed a few feet away. It started expanding as sounds of mental strain escaped the blonde's throat. "I can't…hold this…thing open…forever. As soon as it's…large enough…JUMP THROUGH!"

Immediately following the Queen's statement the two other mortals leapt through the gaping void.

Seto Kaiba was inside his office when a tiny red light started flashing above one of his monitors. "What? The roof cam?" 

Clicking the appropriate button on his remote he brought the strange scene into view. "What the heck is going on up there? Mokuba?? Where is he?!"

Seto noticed the chopper had landed but there was no sign of his little brother. Zooming in on the only figure visible he recognized her from the earlier Summoner incident. To his outright astonishment she rushed straight into the swirling vortex near the roof's edge.

Forcing himself to watch he was partially relieved when she didn't come soaring through the other side and off the side of the building. "That's gotta be a gateway to the Shadow Realm."

Picking up his phone as the vortex disappeared he dialed the number of someone he knew would wanna know about this. 

"Hello?" a female's voice answered at the game shop.

"Tea?" Seto responded, "Is Yugi there?"

"Well yeah," the brunette replied, "but this really isn't the best time to be calling Kaiba, you see Rebecca's-"

"JUST PUT HIM ON THE LINE!" Seto snapped, time was wasting and chances were that his little brother was inside the Shadow Realm right now.

With a low growl of outrage Tea reluctantly handed her distressed friend the phone, everyone had come over to help Yugi (and Yami) search for Rebecca. "Hello? Kaiba?"

"Yugi," _It's about time!_ "I suppose you're wondering where Rebecca is."

The man with multi-colored hair gasped on the other end of the line, "You know where she is?! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about her!"

"Don't relax just yet Yugi," Seto cautioned, "I just saw your little girlfriend jump through a vortex that I'm certain led straight to the Shadow Realm."

There was a brief pause as Yugi gathered his thoughts, "B-but why would she do that?!"

"Beats me, I'm no mind reader." Seto scoffed, "But I do know that Mokuba landed one of the company's helicopters there just before the incident and he's never reported back in."

"You think that Rebecca took Mokuba with her to the Shadow Realm?!" Yugi was panicking now. Rebecca might be able to last a considerable amount of time in that surrealistic place but not an average mortal like Mokuba!

"Would I be calling if I didn't?" Seto asked.

"We'll have to go there and get them." Yugi concluded firmly, "I'll meet you there in ten minutes Kaiba, be ready."

Before another comment could be made the phone was hung up and Yugi informed his friends that they'd be making a trip to Kaiba Corp.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure she's alright." Tea gave a weak smile as everyone filed out to their vehicles.

"That's right," Mai added, "you told us that she'd taken on her new duel monster form, that should help sustain her twice as long as before in that place."

"True," Yugi said doubtfully, "but Kaiba didn't say anything about her appearance looking odd. What if she found a way to change back?"

__

"Oh I get it now, you're stalling for time. Hoping that I'll go back to the same ol' weak little girl that you love so much. Well pharaoh, I suggest you get used to someone else in this town having more power than you. Cause I'm not giving mine up!"

Rebecca's angry words haunted Yugi's mind as he climbed in the backseat of Joey's car. _She just seemed so different, so full of rage._

__

It was the overwhelming power of the transformation talking, not her. Yami's voice assured him.

Looking out the window at the buildings and people zooming by Yugi heaved a heavy sigh at his transparent reflection, _I hope you're right Yami. Rebecca's been through so much in such a short period of time. It's just--well I,--I don't wanna lose her._

__

You won't lose her Yugi, Yami stated this as if it were the most indisputable fact in the world, _neither of us will._

******

A cruel smirk played upon the face of a certain figure lurking in the shadows beside the game shop. "So little Rebecca is having difficulties keeping her powers under control is she?" a dark chuckled followed, "Well perhaps I should relieve her of those powers and ensure that neither she or her beloved pharaoh and his protégé emerge from the Shadow Realm ever again!"

Clutching the Millennium Rod tightly Malik (or in this case Marik) made his way over to his motorcycle, mounted it, and sped off in the direction of Kaiba Corp. _While Yugi may have gotten a head start towards the portal's previous location…**I **know a shortcut._

The tomb robber sneered at the young man speeding away, "This task shall be simpler than I first thought. Marik's preoccupied with defeating the pharaoh and obtaining the powers of that mortal girl. He won't even suspect my presence until it's too late."

Stealthily maneuvering down to the street he hitched a ride in the bed of a truck heading the same direction as Malik's malicious darker half. It didn't bother him that the three mortals entering the Shadow Realm would know that he was in control of Bakura's vessel again. By the time they learned of the spell and his bargain with Felaine--it would be too late!

________________________________________________________________________

*Okay, sheesh what a long chapter, lol. Rebecca, Mokuba, and Dina encounter Felaine in the next chapter while Yugi and Seto enter the Shadow Realm to find them. Marik (Malik) tries to enslave Rebecca's mind, can Ishsyzu and Pegasus stop his evil plan? What happened to Dina? Well, she finds herself cornered by Yami Bakura! Read and review!*


	10. We're All a Slave to Something

****

A/N: Just a quick reminder, Mystic IS Dina. Dina is the name the character goes by when she ISN'T in 'guardian mode'. Okay, just wanted to point that out...again. Enjoy!

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Part Ten: We're All a Slave to Something

A certain purple furred and orange haired feline stood amidst the swirling abyss of the Shadow Realm awaiting the arrival of the three mortals...and the next faze of her plan.

"There she is!" a familiar, angry voice shouted as three silhouettes became visible in the distance.

"It is good to see you again too, Mystic." Felaine smiled.

"You ruthless, conniving, little-" Mystic made a move to spring at the Proclaimer with her broad blade sword but only carved through the shimmering remains of gold as Felaine teleported herself back a ways.

"Come on Mystic," Rebecca laid a hand gently upon the guardian's shoulder, "you know you'll never find Bakura this way."

"So it's Bakura you seek is it?" Felaine crossed her arms nonchalantly, "I warned you from the start that that boy was trouble. He is the holder of the Millennium Ring my dear, the Evil Bakura shall only destroy both you and the Queen should you drop your guard."

"LET ME BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!" Mystic was outraged by Felaine's speculative interference in her life. "If you've harmed him Felaine, my custodian or not, I swear I'll slice through all nine of your lives!"

"Your custodian?" Mokuba gasped, "You mean, Felaine's _your_ guardian, Mystic?"

"In the loosest sense of the word." Mystic spat, "My parents and I were driving home one night when I was about twelve-years-old. There was a lot of fog and my dad accidentally swerved right off the bridge into the river. I was the only one to make it out of the car before it sank to the bottom. Felaine was there in her human form when I woke up from being washed up on the shore."

"I gave her a choice," Felaine took over with the grim explanation, "live under my care and train for her destined role as Guardian of The Queen of Games or be discovered by the authorities and placed in an orphanage. Either way, she'd still be Mystic and an Oracle. Those roles are just part of who she is, just as Rebecca is the destined bride of the Pharaoh."

Mokuba's eyes were wide with shocked disbelief. "And here I was surprised when Yami first told me that he was a 5,000 year old pharaoh!"

Rebecca felt a swell of pity for the redhead fuming under her touch. _So Dina's spent her childhood training for a destined role too. And I always thought that I was the only one that Felaine was in charge of. Looks like this Millennium Item stuff is affecting us all._

"But, why are you punishing Bakura for the actions of the tomb robber?" Rebecca inquired, "He can't be held responsible for the stunts Yami Bakura pulls! They're entirely different people!"

"That may be so," Felaine nodded, "but you should know better than anyone child that to love an item holder is to love the spirit within that item as well. The spirits within the items are merely alter egos of the mortals they inhabit."

Mystic remained speechless and just glared down at the dark swirling colors beneath her. _Bakura appeals to me because he's honest, loyal, and kind hearted. He's as calm and serene as I am when I'm painting or lost in a novel. But the spirit of the tomb robber is appealing too. He's straight forward and driven, like me he doesn't let anyone stand in his way. He knows what he wants, and he'll probably keep at it until he gets it. As much as I hate to admit it, Yami Bakura is as compatible with me as his lighter half. _

Mystic recalled the part of her life under Felaine's guidance. When she wasn't in training she was out and about on the streets. Felaine wasn't all too humane and often left the young mortal to attend to her other tasks. While alone Dina had become what's referred to as 'street smart'. She learned how to survive in a none too forgiving world. She'd even become a master thief with time. Only later did her love for art compel her to leave her old dishonest life behind. _The so called 'Evil Bakura' and I are a lot alike. We share a common past in larceny. And our light-fingered skills and harsh backgrounds seem to bring us together time and time again. Curse Felaine and her proclamations!!! I AM bound to love both the Ring holder AND the spirit within the item!_

"Mystic?" a soft voice asked from over the guardian's shoulder.

Turning her head and looking up she saw Rebecca wearing a worried expression. This forced a smile on the redhead's face. Someone was actually concerned for her. Maybe Bakura had stayed here in Domino, not to except his destined fate, but because he'd found true friends in the other mortals who shared the same destiny.

"Alright Felaine," Dina spoke scornfully as she got to her feet again, "you win. I **_do_** love both Bakura and the tomb robber within his ring. But that's not gonna stop me from protecting the Queen. Rebecca's no weakling but she can't be everywhere at once either. She's gonna need someone to watch her back in a battle. That's what I'm here for. Love won't change that. I'll even battle the tomb robber when it's necessary but on _MY_ terms."

Felaine seemed pleased, "Very well then Mystic, I'll tell you what's become of them. Bakura is under an enchanted sleep which will pass in a matter of hours. This has allowed Yami Bakura to take control of his vessel once more. I am responsible for it all but it is because I required his assistance in stealing the Millennium Rod from Marik, the evil spirit created from Malik Ishtar's insane rage."

"WHAT?!" Mystic exclaimed, "You sent Yami Bakura to square off against Marik?! That insane brainwasher will KILL both Bakuras!"

"Where are they now?" Mokuba questioned.

"They are both approaching the Kaiba Corp. building." Felaine answered, "Marik seeks Rebecca for her powers which he intends to use to obtain those of the pharaoh and Yami Bakura is closing in to steal Marik's item."

"But why didn't you just send **_ME_ **to steal the Millennium Rod?!" Mystic demanded.

"Because you must protect the Queen from Marik's mind control." Felaine declared, "Have you forgotten your purpose so soon Mystic? Marik is a formidable foe and the young Queen shall require all the aid she can obtain to defeat him!"

Grinding her teeth together Mystic whipped her head around to Rebecca, "I came here to rescue Bakura from imprisonment by Felaine. Now it looks like I have to save him from being KILLED by Marik! Reopen the portal, it's clear what I've got to do. To keep both you and the Bakuras from dying I have to defeat Marik myself!"

"Save your energy," Felaine held up a hand to stop Rebecca before creating a portal back to the mortal realm herself, "you'll need it to battle Marik."

No sooner had the portal opened then Mystic charged through it, Rebecca quickly followed, "Coming Mokuba?"

"I think it's best that the mortal boy stays here," Felaine answered, "I've been sustaining his mind since you arrived and I can keep him well for just a bit longer while Yugi and Seto arrive."

"Yugi's coming here?" Rebecca should have known that he'd find a way to her. "Just tell him that Mystic and I can handle this one, okay Mokuba? I don't want him getting attacked by that lunatic Marik!"

With that, Rebecca raced through to the other side of the portal and joined up with Mystic to locate the Millennium Rod holder.

******

Yugi met Seto Kaiba on the roof of the building and prepared to enter the Shadow Realm. 

__

This is where I take over Yugi. Yami's voice came from the depths of the mortal's mind.

"Right," Yugi nodded as the Millennium Puzzle started to emit a brilliant glow, "_YU-GI-OH_!!!"

Seto stood back as the spirit of the pharaoh took control, "Alright Kaiba, it's time to find our loved ones. Prepare yourself, for now we shall enter---the Shadow Realm!"

"Enough with the dramatics," Seto scowled, "Just open the portal so I can get back my little brother."

The eye symbol appeared on the pharaoh's forehead as he held up a hand at the same spot where Rebecca had created a gateway. Instantly clouds of dark winding colors appeared and a vortex of gloomy shadows bade the two figures to enter.

"Ready Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Seto was already making his way to the entrance, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Yami and Seto entered the strange dimension and searched the churning abyss for any signs of Rebecca or Mokuba.

"REBECCA?!" Yami called, "Are you here?"

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted, "Answer me!"

"SETO!" a familiar voice responded from the darkest region of the realm.

"Mokuba?" Seto ran towards the source of the reply.

The two Kaiba brothers were reunited a few seconds later leaving Yami to confront Felaine.

"Proclaimer, what have you been summoned to do now?" the pharaoh demanded.

"I have not been summoned this time pharaoh, now I act on my own accord." Felaine answered.

"And why have you lured Rebecca and Mokuba to this realm?" Yami persisted.

Felaine laughed, "I don't suppose you've noticed yet pharaoh that Bakura and Mystic have vanished as well?"

Yami's eyes grew wide, "What have you done with all of them?!"

"Rebecca and Mystic went off to defeat Marik before he learns that Evil Bakura's been sent to steal his Millennium Rod." Mokuba explained, "Dina (Mystic) doesn't want the Bakuras killed and Rebecca wanted to make sure that you wouldn't try to follow her and get hurt yourself."

__

Yami! Yugi's panicked thoughts rang out inside the pharaoh's mind, _Rebecca can't face off against Marik! He'll use his mind control and-_

__

I know Yugi, I know. Yami wracked his brain for some inkling of how he could stop all this, _We have to reach Rebecca in time but there's no telling where she is right now! If only there was some sort of link that would could use to track her down. Like the mind link we share._

"Well Yami," Seto interrupted the spiritual conversation, "are you just going to stand there staring off into space or are we going to go find that Queen of yours?"

Yami looked puzzled, "Are you offering to help me Kaiba?"

"Hmph," Kaiba closed his eyes as a smirk played on his face, "without your help I wouldn't have been able to enter the Shadow Realm to rescue Mokuba. Besides, I'm considered one of your pathetic little group now right? So that means I'm obligated to help you out."

With a quick nod Yami reopened the portal and he, Seto, and Mokuba left to pursue the mystical duo. They could only pray that they'd find them in time.

******

Marik sneered as he followed Rebecca and that mouthy little redhead out the doors of the Kaiba Corp. building and into the crowded street. _They appear to be looking for someone._

__

This idle stalking isn't getting us any closer to the pharaoh's powers! Malik's irritated voice snapped.

__

Relax fool, Marik replied while keeping up at a distant pace with the two females, _if we bide our time and wait until just the right moment to strike the young woman will be helpless to defend herself._

__

But what about that insolent guardian of hers? Malik asked, _You may have beat the Pharaoh to locating his queen but you still have that bodyguard to contend with._

__

She can't watch over that blonde brat forever. Marik concluded. _And the instant that she strays from her side, we'll attack!_

Mystic's eyes darted from one direction to another. "He's here Rebecca, I can sense it."

"I'm getting a creepy feeling too." Rebecca agreed, "But we can't see him so we'll just have to let him make the first move."

"I just hope that Yami Bakura doesn't make a move before Marik does." Mystic worried.

Another stalker moved through the crowd of people bustling along the busy sidewalks in the business district of the city. He was following a different prey---Marik.

__

With the power that I can wish for from the Proclaimer for procuring Marik's item I can defeat the pharaoh and claim all seven Millennium Items for myself! Yami Bakura chuckled darkly as he closed in on the unsuspecting maniac.

__

Huh?! a sudden jolt of suspicion hit Marik as he felt the presence of another item holder nearby. In fact, the being felt as though they were right on his heels!

Spinning around he saw Bakura's vessel--obviously under the control of the tomb robber--charging forward to attack him! "FOOL!" he raged and held his Millennium Rod out to block the attack.

"You're the fool Marik," Bakura jeered as his ring activated, "if you think that _you_ can defeat **me**!" 

The clashing of metal and the sound of harsh blows being exchanged alerted Rebecca and her guardian to the presence of the two item holders.

"It's Marik!" Rebecca shouted.

"And Yami Bakura!" Mystic added while drawing her broad blade sword.

"Wait!" Rebecca caught Mystic by her cape, "You're not really going to run him through with that are you?"

"What do you propose I do?!" Mystic hissed.

Rebecca thought quickly, they needed a plan..."Okay, here goes, you distract Evil Bakura while I transform and lure Marik away."

"What?!" Mystic gasped, "Felaine would KILL me if I let you pull some crazy stunt like that! I'm supposed to be your bodyguard Rebecca, I can't just abandon you!"

"You won't be abandoning me," Rebecca corrected her, "If the tomb robber follows you then we'll have split up our foes. And in my new form I'm more powerful...I'll stand a better chance of defeating Marik that way."

"And what if he uses his Millennium Rod?" Mystic persisted.

"Listen, if I really am destined to be the pharaoh's bride, then I have to be able to defend myself against powerful enemies like Marik. If the pharaoh can stand up against the other Millennium Items then I have to learn how as well." Rebecca replied.

"But I thought you didn't want to be the Queen of Games." Mystic countered.

A reddish tinge spread across the blonde's cheeks, "Well...it won't be so bad. I mean, Yugi and Yami are the ones I care the most about so-"

"-so you're willing to accept your destiny and fight to be with them." Mystic smiled. 

Rebecca nodded, _Finally, some common ground._

"Alright then _Queen_," Mystic and Rebecca charged at the battling alter egos of the item holders, "let's put those 'gifts' of yours to the test!"

******

"We must hurry," an Egyptian woman stared out the window of the limousine, "if my brother is out there tracking the pharaoh's queen now, then we don't have long before he uses his Millennium Rod against her."

"Driver," Pegasus spoke to the man at the wheel, "can't you go any faster? We have to get to the Kaiba Corp. building immediately!"

"My apologies sir," the driver spoke in an oddly familiar tone---one that Ishsyzu quickly recognized, "but I cannot take you to your desired destination."

"Rashid!" Ishsyzu exclaimed, "Why are you doing this??"

"Because Ms. Ishtar," Rashid answered, "it is Master Marik's will that you not interfere."

"B-But the Queen will be killed!" Ishsyzu insisted.

"I'm sorry." was all the disguised Rare Hunter could say.

The doors locked and the windows were rolled up completely. There was no way out, unless you were prepared for such an unlikely event. "Come on Ishsyzu," Pegasus flipped a switch beneath the back light below the rear windshield, "my limousines always come with a few custom-built _accessories_."

The Egyptian woman followed the white haired businessman out through the opened windshield. They both sat on the trunk of the limo holding on to the roof. "We're going too fast," Ishsyzu called through the wind, "we can't jump!"

"We can and we will," Pegasus stated as he grabbed the woman's hand and leapt off the vehicle.

Rashid's eyes widened when he saw the stunt the two passengers had pulled from his rearview mirror. Sighing to himself he pulled out a communicator, "Master Marik is **not **going to like this."

People in the street screamed as the couple came tumbling down onto the sidewalk. Ishsyzu opened her eyes after bumping into something soft, looking she realized that she'd pinned Pegasus between herself and a shop window. 

Getting up she collected herself and brushed her sleeves back down, "You take far too many risks for someone of your age."

Picking himself up off the sidewalk he hastily followed Ishsyzu around the corner, "I find that life is much more thrilling when you don't hold back." 

"Just the sort of fantasy ideals I'd expect from an artist." Ishsyzu replied sullenly, "And a hopeless romantic." she smiled to him after her last remark.

Returning the expression Pegasus continued to rapidly walk alongside the mysterious female who certainly seemed to know where she was going. With his Millennium Eye he could see into the minds of countless mortals, but to see into the future he needed to trust Ishsyzu to use her Millennium Necklace. And right now, she seemed to know EXACTLY where her brother was going to be.

******

Marik struck out at Yami Bakura with his Millennium Rod once more. Using it as a dagger he swung with full force at the overconfident thief. "You may be skilled at stealing items spirit," Marik sneered, "but I am experienced with using my Millennium Rod to slay those who stand in my way!"

"Then why don't you stop slicing at the air and strike me already?" Yami Bakura chided. "While watching you try to attack me with that item is quite amusing I really must be getting on my way. Now if you'll kindly hand over your Millennium Rod I can get back to pursuing my destiny."

"NEVER!" Marik shouted while lunging forward. He was determined to draw blood this time.

"AAAHH!!!" the spirit was shocked as Marik slashed through the sleeve of his blue and white striped shirt and sent him collapsing to the ground in pain.

"HA!" Marik loomed over his injured assailant, "That will teach you to respect my skills as a fighter tomb robber. Sadly, you won't be able to regret your mistake in challenging me for long!"

"**STOP!**" Mystic screamed knocking the item from Marik's hand with one sweep of her sword. Seeing that madman standing there over the injured Yami Bakura had struck a cord and sent her flying towards the spirit's adversary at a speed she'd only been able to master during her training within the Shadow Realm.

Marik stared at his empty hand in surprise. "You again?!"

Yami Bakura looked up and saw that the redhead he'd sworn vengeance upon was now standing protectively in front of him. "Don't want poor Bakura getting hurt eh?"

"This isn't just about him." Mystic answered over her shoulder, her blade remained between herself and Marik.

Marik grinned, "The spirit of the Ring may have distracted me from pursuing you and your little ward but I see that he's also served to bring you both straight to me!"

"That's right Marik," Rebecca's voice rang out from behind the platinum blond Egyptian, "and now you're gonna wish that you'd stuck to collecting cards!"

"Ah, little Rebecca Hawkins," Marik laughed darkly as he tossed a glance over his shoulder at the Queen of Games, "I see that you've finally accepted your fate as being the bride of that misguided weakling, Pharaoh Yami."

"You're the one who's misguided," Rebecca informed him, "the power of the pharaoh will NEVER be yours. And I'm here to see to it."

Marik cackled manically at this, "You?! You shall defeat me?! I am twice as skilled with my powers as you. Don't fool yourself Hawkins, destiny has chosen ME to take Yami's place and his gifts. I will rule all--and you--you and your pathetic lovers will just be among the masses of poor souls who shall do my bidding."

"If anyone's going to rule this pathetic planet," Yami Bakura winced and got to his feet clutching his bloody shirt to his wounded shoulder, "IT'S GOING TO BE **ME**!"

"Well you won't be able to unleash any of your duel monster pets to steal the items without your deck!" Mystic called as she snatched his cards and raced off into the crowd.

"Imbecile!" Yami Bakura raged, "GET BACK HERE!" Racing off to follow the audacious little thief he stopped dead in his tracks and growled to Marik, "I'll be back for your Millennium Rod later," he grasped his crimson stained shirt, "and to pay you back for this!" 

Chuckling to himself Marik turned around to face Rebecca, "I guess that just leaves the two of us. How quaint, now prepare to be obliterated!"

"I don't think so." Rebecca smirked as two angel-like wings burst from her back. _I'm taking a BIG risk here, I just hope I can stay in control of myself in this form. It's like Yami's always telling me, I'm going to have these gifts for the rest of my life, so I may as well master them!_

Marik watched in a mixture of awe and confusion as the wings wrapped themselves around the teen and a golden glow shown through the feathers. In an instant they were spread apart and the Queen of Games was now in her duel monster form. Baring sharp fangs and extended claws she glared at him with the narrowed pupils of a fierce feline.

"I don't think that even with all the power of your Millennium Rod that you'll be able to control me." Rebecca jeered.

"We'll see." Marik held his Millennium Item out before him. Concentrating on dominating the Queen's mind he tried to force his way past her mental barrier.

__

I-I won't back down! Rebecca's thoughts cried. _Hear me now Marik, you're not going to manipulate me!!_

__

This is far easier than I could've imagined. Marik sneered at Rebecca as her mental barrier began to weaken, _I'm getting closer to controlling your mind, and with it, all the powers of the pharaoh's bride!_

"Brother enough!" Ishsyzu stumbled out onto the street where several spectators had gathered to witness the extraordinary event.

"What's going on?" one man asked his coworker.

"I think it's some kind of new duel thing the kids are doing these days Harry," the other man replied. "We are awful close to Kaiba Corp. and that place is always cranking out new and bizarre gaming gear."

Pegasus was right on Ishyzu's heels, "Rebecca? So that's her mysterious new power. I suppose there are worse duel monster forms."

"This is no time to critique appearances Pegasus," Ishsyzu stared at her brother, "If Marik gains control of the queen's mind then he can use her powers to overthrow the pharaoh and claim his powers!"

"And then I suppose all of mankind is doomed?" Pegasus inquired. Ishsyzu nodded. "I was afraid that it was going to be something like that," he sighed. "Alright then, how do we help?"

"I'm going to try to reason with my brother, you must go and find Yami and bring him here!" Ishsyzu instructed, "Only the pharaoh has defeated the fully unleashed powers of the Millennium Rod before."

Agreeing Pegasus turned and hurried off in the direction of the Kaiba Corp. building. Ishsyzu was left to attempt to reason with her brother, "Malik you must not-"

"Please sister!" Marik snapped, not relenting in his mind control efforts, "Spare me your loyalty to the pharaoh lectures. I've heard them for years, they mean NOTHING to me. And I've warned you countless times to **_STAY OUT OF MY WAY_**!"

"I won't!" Ishsyzu insisted, "You can't do this Malik. The pharaoh's power is not meant to be yours!"

Rebecca took advantage of the 'sibling dispute' to formulate a plan of attack. Her mind was still her own thus far but she felt her resistance weakening as Marik's onslaught continued. _If I just charge straight for him I'll wind up like Yami Bakura. But if I unleash any duel monsters then the bystanders could get injured! URGH! Doesn't this duel monsters' form of mine come with any attacks?!_

Marik had reached the end of his patience with his older sister, "That's enough Ishsyzu!" he yelled, "I won't tolerate your interference any longer!"

Ishsyzu gasped in horror as Marik stopped concentrating on brainwashing Rebecca and focused his mystical energies against her! "Malik?!!"

"**_REGAL BLAZE_**!" Rebecca's raspy voice cried as a claw swiped forward unleashing lashes of golden light that crackled like electricity as they flew towards Malik's darker half.

Marik's lavender eyes caught the sight of the oncoming attack just in time and he managed to dodge the blast, but not without catching some throwback from the attack's enormous force.

Ishsyzu winced as he brother came crashing down onto the concrete and lay in crumpled heap before the feet of the spectators.

"Wow! Talk about your realistic duels!" one excited teenage boy cried.

"Yeah, Kaiba's really done it this time!" his friend agreed, "We've GOTTA get this dueling system! It puts you right in the game!"

******

Yami fidgeted nervously in the passenger's side seat of Mai's car. He was becoming more anxious by the minute. Terrible thoughts of all that could have happened to Rebecca in Marik's clutches forced their way into his mind. "We must go faster!" he ordered Mai.

"Yami, we're going as fast as we can. I don't want a ticket ya know?" Mai exclaimed, "I doubt that the local authorities will allow speeding because we've got to find the pharaoh's queen before the evil alter ego of some tomb keeper brainwashes her!"

"Relax Yuge, we'll find her." Joey gave his pal a thumb's up from the backseat behind Mai.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken one of MY vehicles to search for them," Seto crossed his arms and turned away from Joey. "It'd have been much faster and I wouldn't have had to be crammed in the backseat with an annoying mutt like Wheeler."

"The feelin's mutual ya jerk!" Joey snapped.

"Guys c'mon!" Mokuba put his hands up from his seat in between the two to keep the longtime rivals from fighting. "Finding Mystic and Rebecca is way more important now than some silly feud. So just _try _and work together okay?"

Yami sighed as he saw both men cross their arms, grunt an answer, and glare in opposite directions. Taking his gaze off the rearview mirror he noticed something odd, a figure with white hair and a gleaming left eye was racing down the sidewalk towards them.

Mai drummed her nails on the steering wheel as she waited out the red light.

"Mai wait!" Yami yelled as the light turned green. "Look there---it's Pegasus!"

"Huh?" Mai, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba spotted the holder of the Millennium Eye coming towards them. 

He stopped at the window and panted a moment, "Yami--I have news about--Rebecca!"

"Rebecca?!" Yami leapt out of the vehicle and came around to face his past adversary. "What's happened?!?"

"She's locked in a battle against---Marik!" Pegasus finished and caught his breath.

"No!" Yami's violet eyes shrank in fear. "Take me to her, NOW!"

"Hey!" Mokuba called as he and Seto jumped out and raced after them, "Wait about Mystic?!"

"She was running from the spirit of the Ring when Ishsyzu and I reached them!" Pegasus called back as he and the pharaoh pushed through the crowded streets.

"Come on Mai!" Joey grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and hauled her out of her vehicle. 

"JOEY!!!" Mai shrieked, "The city's gonna tow my car!"

Three cars back Tristan was practically laying down on the horn. "Come on, move it would ya?!"

"What's taking so long?" Tea questioned.

"Aw some jerk's probably stalled at the light or something," Tristan grumbled.

******

The enraged spirit chased Mystic through the bustling streets of Domino. _She'll pay for distracting me from my task!_ he seethed, _Bakura will come to his senses soon and I still haven't stolen the Millennium Rod!_

Holding the deck tightly in one hand and her sword's handle in the other Mystic dashed into an abandoned construction site, "Why is there always one of these during an urban chase scene?" she wondered aloud.

Hot on her heels the tomb robber narrowly missed catching her as she rounded the corner and dunked behind a stack of metal beams.

__

Great move Dina, Mystic scolded herself, _so now what'll I do?_

Shrugging to herself she shuffled through the spirit's deck. "Hm, Bakura's got some pretty neat cards here." she commented.

Meanwhile the spirit of the ring was searching the piles of building materials for the troublesome guardian---and his cards.

"You can't hide forever!" he screamed.

"I don't need to hide forever," Mystic smirked to herself, "Just long enough for Rebecca to take Marik out of the picture. And then Bakura wakes up and it's 'bye-bye Hothead'."

Years (well, millennia) of being a criminal had taught Yami Bakura to enhance his hearing. The time spent training his ears to detect the slightest sound paid off now when he picked up on Mystic's almost inaudible muttering.

Sneaking around to the pile of beams that she was crouched behind he stole up the opposite side and prepared to drop down upon her. Luckily for Mystic, also skilled in the ways of thievery, she spotted his shadow falling over her.

"Uh-oh," she murmured and leapt forward as the tomb robber came springing down at her.

But luck was on the spirit's side this time and Mystic felt herself being pulled back towards him. "Let go!" she shouted and tried to kick his hands away from her boots.

"Do you honestly expect me to comply with that?" Yami Bakura yanked her beneath him and pinned her hands down on either side of her head. Straddling her until his strength overpowered her own he smirked wickedly as her struggles died and two blue orbs stared up at him.

Mystic was cursing herself for ever allowing him to get her in such a compromising position. "Let me up, you can have your precious deck back."

"Oh but I'm after far more than just a few rare cards." the tomb robber chuckled. Leaning forward he brought his face just inches away from hers, "Do you think I've forgotten about my vow to make you pay for rejecting me?"

"I see you're still sore about that." Mystic said mockingly tossing a glance south of his waistline.

The spirit crushed his lips against hers, _I've had enough of her resistance, now it's MY turn to have the upper hand._ With that thought he rocked back and forth against her in what he was certain was very arousing way. 

Moaning Mystic tried again to set up and shove him away. But the tomb robber would have none of that. Putting his full weight against her he knocked her back down and continued with his exploration of the cavern behind her lips. 

Finally he broke away and Mystic drew in a much needed breath of air. "Don't try to fight me mortal." the spirit warned, "What you gave to that wimp Bakura you shall also give to me."

"Yeah well, you're only a virgin once." Mystic scoffed.

"If you're _his _then that automatically makes you _MINE_!" Yami Bakura roared.

"I know that!" Mystic shouted back.

"Then you-" the spirit's eyes bulged, "-what did you say?"

The redhead's chest rose and fell as her angry outburst left her breathless under Yami Bakura's full weight. "I know that. I know...that I love you too."

After the statement was finished she would look at him, "This is some sort of trick." the spirit's voice came, "You and the pharaoh's worthless lover probably had this planned all along."

"It's no trick," Mystic responded in a hushed tone, _I won't cry! Not now, I won't let this creep see me cry! In love or not...I won't give him a reason to think I'm weak!!_

Yami Bakura watched with mixed feelings as the fearless guardian choked back tears, refusing to let the pools in her eyes spill over and stream down her pale face. A face that was now growing red with--_embarrassment?--attraction?--timidity?_

The spirit's next move left her dumbfounded. Instead of proceeding with his lusty revenge he slid backwards off the young woman and loosened his grip on her wrists as he pulled her to her feet. There she stood before him, gazing into the mahogany windows to his soul, lost in time...

__

What's he doing? she wondered, _H-he could have---but why?_

She was an odd creature, this 'Dina'. Be she Mystic, Oracle, or the simple artist his lighter half had lost his virginity to, this strange and fascinating woman had spellbound him again and again. She'd become his enigma, his goal, his...newest and admittedly _greatest_ desire. And now, she acknowledged that she too was equally as captivated by him.

Releasing her wrists he allowed her arms to fall limply at her sides. His own hands were now free to roam over the coarse of her body. Straight up her arms, over her shoulders, and finally to the soft skin of her face. Moving a long strand of her red bangs aside he stared straight into those deep blue eyes of hers. What took only a moment to do felt like it lasted a lifetime.

Before either of them knew it, they were joined in a passionate kiss. Arms swung tightly around each other they hungrily released the built-up yearning that had been suppressed inside of them since their first encounter. Now there was no holding back, it was just the two of them, Dina and Bakura...Mystic and the Ring Holder (in _both _his forms).

But the battle...was not yet won.

________________________________________________________________________

*Another _really_ long chapter, I guess that's better than one that's too short. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and the emails. Keep'em coming! Next chapter: Pegasus leads Yami and his friends to Rebecca and Ishsyzu but are they too late? Marik's Millennium Rod is stolen by--yep, you guessed it--Yami Bakura! And just what power will the tomb robber wish for if he makes it to Felaine with Marik's Millennium Item? Oh the suspense! ^_~*


	11. Heart Over Mind

****

A/N: Probably should've said this earlier, maybe I did---I dunno? Anyway, I know that Rashid goes by many names (Odion, Odeon, Rishid, Rashid) but since I started calling him Rashid before the series (where I'm from) revealed that Marik (Malik, also Namu) calls him Odion (Odeon) in the American series version I'm just gonna stick with it. Confused yet? I know I am. O_o Take an aspirin, read the story, and email me if ya have questions.

**__**

For The Love of Past and Present

Part 11: Heart Over Mind

Felaine stood in the Shadow Realm before a portal doing what she did best---watching and waiting. She hadn't been able to hide a smile when she saw Mystic and Yami Bakura wrapped in each others' arms, but she knew full well that the thief wasn't through with his task yet. Marik may have succumb temporarily to the Queen's attack but he still remained in possession of the Millennium Rod. And as long as that powerful item remained in his clutches Yami Bakura still had a job to do...

Pegasus, Yami, and his friends rushed to the scene of the brawl between Marik and Rebecca. The pharaoh's eyes widened when he saw that Rebecca had managed to shift to her duel monster form and subdue the maniac. "Rebecca?!"

The Queen of Games tossed a glance in his direction and called back, "It's okay Yami, I've got him down for the count! How's that for boundless power?!"

Yami grinned, she was still as confident as ever. It appeared that he had worried for nothing. In fact, he almost felt sorry for Marik.

"Brother?" Ishsyzu asked timidly approaching the fallen Egyptian.

Marik slapped a hand down on the pavement in front of him and pushed himself back up. Glaring daggers at his own flesh and blood he shoved her roughly aside and charged the Queen. "Neither the pharaoh nor his supercilious queen shall ever stand in the way of what destiny has planned for me!!!"

Striking a fighting stance Rebecca nervously prepared for whatever attack Marik would send her way...be it physical, mental, or worst of all---magical.

"REBECCA!" Yami rushed towards his love and knocked her out of Marik's destructive path.

The insane Rare Hunter skidded to halt after missing his target and turned to strike down both obstacles.

"Hey!" a voice called out to the two royals. Yami and Rebecca looked up to see the Guardian with crossed arms and an expression of annoyance. "Protecting the Queen is MY job, Pharaoh!"

The cloaked madman held his item high to attack the minds of the distracted couple. He was surprised to feel the heel of a boot land right in the curve of his back. Turning to face the fool who dared to kick him as he fell he was only slightly shocked to see Yami Bakura.

"So, you are back for more are you Tomb Robber?" Marik scowled and rolled out of range before jumping back to his feet.

"Didn't I tell you I would be?" the thief smirked.

Marik nodded and waved the Millennium Rod tauntingly before him, "Looking for this?"

"Yes, now hand it over." Yami Bakura ordered.

A dangerously unstable smile spread over the tanned face of the Rare Hunters' leader, "The only way that you'll ever lay a finger on my item ...is by prying it from my cold, dead fingers!"

"I'm in no mood to humor anyone who spouts clichés." the white-haired scoundrel grumbled. Producing a dagger from a strap hid beneath his pant leg the thief lunged for Marik, "Time to pay you back for the gash on my shoulder!"

Mystic helped the two 'lovebirds' to their feet and glanced around to make sure that the crowd didn't get any 'heroic' ideas. Everyone seemed to be under the impression that this was all some big dueling game staged by the Kaiba Corporation. "Better that they praise Kaiba than interrogate us." she decided.

"Agreed," Yami nodded, "Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, and Joey are doing a fine job of keeping everyone at a safe distance. As long as we defeat Marik quickly we should be able to keep the damage to a minimum."

"What in the world?" Rebecca was watching the struggle between the two power-hungry item holders. "Don't tell me that Yami Bakura's still trying to steal that item! Urgh, he'll stop at nothing!"

"I think he has his limits." Mystic smiled. Rebecca noted that smile and knew that she was correct in assuming that Yami Bakura and Mystic had come to 'friendly' terms with each other.

"That may be," Yami spoke up, "but this crowd is going to draw the attention of the local authorities soon. We have to end this---NOW!"

"Bossy little ancient guy, isn't he?" Mystic asked Rebecca as they followed Yami over to the struggle.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed, "but he's got a soft side that more than makes up for his commanding streak."

"Sounds like the perfect guy for you." Mystic winked.

__

Rashid! Marik yelled within his mind as he continued to battle with the ancient thief.

__

Yes Master Marik? came the solemn reply.

Dodging a punch he rammed an elbow into the spirit's chest, _Bring the limo here immediately! We're approximately three blocks south of the main Kaiba Corp. Building._

I shall arrive shortly Master. Rashid's mental voice came again.

__

You'd better, Marik seethed with a glance at his sister, _it's bad enough that you let Ishsyzu and Pegasus get here!_

A punch in the jaw from Yami Bakura caused Marik to refocus his anger. "First rule of combat Marik, concentrate on what's right in front of you or you'll get a mouthful of blood every time!"

Lavender eyes full of fury and humiliation the manipulator struck out at Yami Bakura with his Rod's dagger. The blade grazed the right side of the thief's face and sent a small river of blood flowing down past his neck. Wiping away the crimson trail (although it quickly reappeared) the tomb robber glared back at Marik. "Now you're a dead man."

"Not if you die first." Marik sneered.

With a rapid swing at Marik's face Yami Bakura succeeded in distracting him, the false punch allowed him to bring the dagger up, slashing Marik's left side, with the dagger. Eyes wide Marik growled and backed away. He touched the wound beneath his ribs, fresh blood flowed over his fingers. "HOW DARE YOU DRAW MY BLOOD!"

The thief tapped his shoulder, "I swore to pay you back for injuring me Marik. And now I'll take your item."

A spark of malicious inspiration hit Malik, _Yes Marik...give him our Millennium Rod._

Are you insane?! Marik snapped back while keeping an eye on the impatient white-haired spirit.

__

As if you should talk. Malik answered, _If Yami Bakura thinks that you're giving up he'll drop his guard. Arrogance like his can easily be used against a proud opponent._

Marik had to resist the urge to cackle madly at this ingenious idea. "Alright Tomb Robber, you win. I refuse to be cut down before I have the chance to rip away all of the pharaoh's powers."

"Whatever." Yami Bakura held out his hand expectantly.

"Tomb Robber no!" Yami warned, racing towards the pair.

"It's a trap Yami Bakura!" Mystic shouted, "It's gotta be! Marik isn't just going to hand you the Rod!"

The thief seemed unfazed, "He knows that he's defeated. What can he possible gain by trickery? I cut him once and I'll gladly do it again."

"Oh really," Marik murmured, the time was right. "Well it's MY turn to carve into someone!"

The tomb robber looked back at Marik to see that instead of handing him the Millennium Rod he switched it to dagger mode again and was about to shove it straight forward, past his outstretched hand and into his chest!

Mystic mimicked Yami's earlier move to save Rebecca--only this time--just one person hit the ground without a serious injury.

"My love or not you will **NOT** meddle in my affairs!" Yami Bakura snapped as he sat up and glared down at the redhead who'd shoved him.

Mystic however, didn't move. 

Yami and Joey (who'd rushed away from the crowd when he saw Marik's last move) tackled Marik and held him pinned to the ground.

"You really are a lunatic, you know that?!" Joey yelled down at the struggling blond.

"Marik! I know you're evil but this is just plain sick!" Yami snarled, "Even worse than brainwashing my friends!"

Rebecca noted the Millennium Rod laying just a few feet away, "Marik must've dropped it when Yami and Joey tackled him."

Yami Bakura snatched up the item. Holding it before his lap he caught sight of Mystic still laying on the ground---motionless.

Reaching out he shook her shoulder, "Mystic?"

That's when he saw the wound in her chest. "MYSTIC?!"

Rebecca watched helplessly as the Tomb Robber began to panic and shake the Guardian. No matter what he tried she wouldn't regain consciousness. Tears were streaming down his face now, "MYSTIC?! MYS---DINA! DINA WAKE UP!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE BAKURA!! DINA PLEASE!!!"  


Everyone was getting choked up now, even the spectators.

"That's the saddest thing I ever saw June," one passer-by informed her friend.

"I know Linda," June sniffed and blew into her handkerchief, "who would've ever guessed that Duel Monsters had so much drama??"

Clutching Dina tightly against himself and holding the Millennium Rod out in his other hand Yami Bakura sobbed harder than he'd ever remembered crying in his life (both before and after being sealed in the Ring).

Back in the Shadow Realm Felaine decided that now was as good a time as any to make her appearance.

In a flash of swirling colors and golden sparks the feline came before the duelists in her human form. 

"Whoa," Joey gasped, "talk about makin' a grand entrance."

"Stay back everyone!" Kaiba ordered.

"Yeah," Mokuba added, "we wouldn't want anyone harmed by our newly enhanced special effects."

"What a gullible breed you humans are," Felaine remarked while peering around at the crowd.

Yami Bakura looked up and noticed the feline-turned-human. "Who are you?! Wait! You're Felaine...just...oh I don't care! Just help her!"

Felaine stared down at the redhead that the spirit was holding up to her. Then, without wavering, she let her gaze fall upon the Millennium Rod. "Ah, so you managed to complete your part of the deal after all."

"What?!" Yami Bakura glanced down at the item, "How can you think about this thing when Mystic's life hangs in the balance?!?"

"In case you've forgotten," Felaine held out her hand, "we had a bargain Tomb Robber. The Millennium Rod in exchange for granting one wish for you."

Yami Bakura was trembling with anger, "Here! Take this ridiculous piece of junk! The relic means nothing to me now!" he slapped the item down in Felaine's hand.

"And now for that wish of yours." Felaine sighed.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID WISH RIGHT NOW!" the spirit's fury was unparalleled, "JUST HELP HER!"

"You are Mystic's caretaker." Rebecca reminded Felaine, "Aren't you obligated to heal her?"

"Not necessarily," Felaine replied nonchalantly, "you see I'm only permitted to heal extreme injuries which have been received via a Duel Monster or inside the Shadow Realm. While I can treat less severe cases, the verge of death wounds leave me with my paws--well--_hands_ tied."

"So you can't do anything?" Mai gasped from her stance before a section of the crowd.

Felaine shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

The tomb robber was furious, he HAD to help Mystic! He wasn't going to let her die! She'd pushed him out of the way to stop him from being killed by Marik. Marik's wrath wouldn't have been evoked in the first place if he weren't so caught up in obtaining all seven Millennium Items!

__

It's all my fault. he admitted. Looking down at the young woman laying lifelessly in his arms, her breath growing weaker and her spirit slipping away, he realized that he'd do absolutely anything to save her. And he knew of only one way...

"Proclaimer!" he shouted, the feline in disguise turned around. "You want me to make my one wish so badly, well I fully intend to!"

The cat smiled, "I was hoping you would."

Yami eyed the thief suspiciously, "What are you up to now?"

"QUIET!" Yami Bakura demanded, "This doesn't concern you Pharaoh so just stay out of it!"

Rebecca prayed that Yami Bakura wasn't going to wish for some awesome power that would allow him to take possession of all the items and even---overthrow Yami!

"I'm waiting." Felaine spoke tiredly.

Jolting his head back around he uttered his desire, "My fee was one wish, anything I chose. Well here it is. Proclaimer, since you cannot heal this wound by your own accord I now summon forth my wish...repair the damage done by Marik's Millennium Rod and restore the mortal back to her full health immediately!"

"Consider it done," Felaine held out the Millennium Rod which began to glow. The eye emitted a strange beam which hit the eye of the Millennium Ring. With the pupils connected by the stream of golden light each item took on a different aura, the Rod was magenta while the Ring was sky blue. 

Everyone watched in awe as the pointers to the Millennium Ring all tilted towards the Guardian and channeled the light to her wound. Once the light show was over there wasn't a soul there who wasn't on the edge of their seat (so to speak).

"A deal is a deal," Felaine said finally, "and now that ours is completed, I have no need for this item."

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded.

"Why my dear Pharaoh," Felaine smiled, "you should know by now that I always have a greater agenda than what's presented to others."

Yami Bakura was distracted when Mystic slowly began to shift in his arms. Blinking she stared up at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers. "Y-Yami Bakura?"

Tears spilled forth from the thief's eyes, "Mystic! You're alright!"

"Well duh," Mystic grinned up at the odd sight, "why's that making you gush all over me?"

"You were almost killed when Marik stabbed you." Rebecca explained.

"Speaking of lowdown, rotten, dirty madmen," Joey glared down at the platinum blond trying to break free of the hold Yami and he held him in, "what've ya got to say for yourself now Marik?"

Malik was screaming at his alter ego from within his mind, _You inexcusable klutz! How could you have let yourself get captured so easily?!_

Quiet you demented whelp! Marik growled, _If you had been in control of this you'd have tried your pathetic 'Namu' stunt again and been thwarted hours ago!_

"I believe that _Marik_ won't be saying anything." Felaine approached the lavender eyed miscreant.

"What do ya mean?" Mokuba had stepped forward for a better view.

"I mean," Felaine held up her hand and began to recast a spell, "that I shall now use the same spell on Marik that I used on Bakura. Only this time, since the soul is not the original possessor of the body, I can keep Marik subdued for as long as his 'lighter' half allows."

__

NO!!! Marik felt his control slipping away as he was pulled back into the recesses of Malik's mind.

"Malik?" Ishsyzu came forward.

Malik blinked and shrugged the two males away so that he could sit up. "Ishsyzu? So Marik's finally been put in his place huh? Good, I have no tolerance for those who fail me!"

Right on cue a limousine pulled up and the crowd parted. "If you'll excuse me," Malik leapt to his feet and dashed for the limo, "my ride's here."

"Malik!" Felaine called.

The young man spun around, "What now?!"

"I believe this is yours." Felaine tossed the Millennium Rod back to him.

Malik threw her a questioning look as he caught the item.

"Since I didn't win the item from you in a duel its powers are of no use to me." Felaine explained, "But beware, I for one know that everyone has their weakness. And I just happen to know that yours will become evident very soon."

Ishsyzu watched the scene before her and recalled a vague vision that her Millennium Necklace had given her. There was a stranger, like none yet revealed, who was somehow connected to both Malik and his wickeder counterpart. Whoever this 'third' new power was, she sensed that the time of their arrival was drawing near.

Pegasus called out to Yami as Malik slammed the door to the limo, "Are you just going to sit there and let him get away?"

"I think Malik's less of a threat than Marik." Yami answered, "At least for now."

"Yeah," Joey added, "he'll probably just go hid behind his Rare Hunters again."

Ishsyzu sighed, "I suppose that all has turned out for the best then."

"Precisely," Felaine grinned, "Mystic is alive, Yami Bakura is no more powerful than he was before, and Marik is banished within the mind of Malik Ishtar once more."

"Not to mention," Mai exclaimed, "Rebecca's finally got control over her new Duel Monster form."

Rebecca blushed, "Better late than never."

Yami Bakura was enraged, "Do you mean that you arranged the whole ordeal with stealing Marik's Millennium Rod just so that you could rob me of another chance to gain possession of all the items?!"

"Not quite," Felaine had begun teleporting away, "I also had to bring Bakura's 'darker' side together with his true love."

Now it was Mystic who was red, "She's such a meddler."

"So that's where you get it." the thief chided her, "I suppose some good might've come out of all this."

"Speaking of good," Mystic laughed, "shouldn't Bakura be waking up anytime now?"

The spirit grumbled, "Curse this Ring!"

"See ya later _Yami B_." she chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"Do NOT call me that!" he growled before being forced back into the Millennium Ring.

No sooner had he departed than Bakura took control. "Dina!" he exclaimed happily and hugged the redhead tightly.

"Um...Mystic right now." she corrected as she returned the embrace.

There was a collective "_AWWW!_" from the crowd causing the couple to turn bright red.

"Alright people," Seto held up his hands and waved them away, "move along. There's nothing more to see here."

"You heard the man," Mokuba joined in, "show's over!"

"Not a bad ending," Rebecca propped an elbow on Yami's shoulder.

Yami reddened and embarrassedly returned to the Puzzle. Yugi took over, "Cupid must make frequent stops in Domino."

________________________________________________________________________

*I hope there's not a lot of errors in this chapter, I dunno though. Oh well, thanks for the feedback, keep the reviews coming. ^_^ Next chapter: I wrap things up and then move on to "Ultramarine Fire"!*


	12. Mystic Holds Two of a Kind Ending

**__**

For the Love of Past and Present

Chapter 12: Mystic Holds Two of a Kind

The city of Domino went about its usual business shortly after the Millennium Item incident. Kaiba Corp. was more than glad to take credit for the spectacular display. Their--uh--'new product' wouldn't be available to the public for several months yet.

Dina continued painting and displaying her artwork at her gallery and the main gallery not far down the street. Her two biggest distractions: the training with Felaine in how to effectively guard the Queen of Games, and her new boyfriend(s) Bakura (and his darker half).

Rebecca enjoyed a similar lovelife with Yugi and Yami. Dating a modern guy and his ancient spirit wasn't quite as complicated as one would expect. Like they were always explaining..._to love an item holder was to love the spirit within that item_. It was the same individual, just different 'versions'.

While life was back to its usual state for those involved in the Millennium saga the perils of being players in such a dangerous game were still looming overhead.

******

****

CRASH!

The loud noise resounded throughout the upper levels of the game shop. Outside things were peaceful and pleasant as the city enjoyed yet another beautiful day. But inside…

The thumping of sneakers could be heard going up and down the stairs. Yugi Motou was in hot pursuit of the little troublemaker who'd just knocked his lamp off the nightstand, shattering the base into about twenty million tiny pieces. Even someone like Yugi (who'd been able to single-handedly assemble the Millennium Puzzle multiple times) would never be able to piece the fragments back together.

"Sirius you little monster!" Yugi yelled as he chased the black kitten back up the stairs again.

Rebecca poked her head out of her bedroom door and saw her boyfriend in hot pursuit of her mischievous pet. "Sirius, what did you do now?"

She decided it was best to deal with the matter herself rather than leave it to a very peeved duelist. Sirius had a way of pushing Yugi to his boiling point and beyond. It was really quite comical, a spiky-haired man racing around and stooping down to grab a slender little feline who narrowly managed to slip through his grasp every time. Bending down she scooped up the kitten and held him protectively by her side (very similar to the fashion in which she guarded her treasured teddy bear, the last gift given to her by her late parents).

Yugi panted and pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, "That little fur ball's at it again Rebecca! Why couldn't you just keep a goldfish or something?"

"Sirius is just being curious Yugi, he didn't mean to break anything." Rebecca retorted. "Besides, Yami never seems to have any trouble with him and he stays in your room too."

"Yeah but he's usually in the Puzzle all day." Yugi reminded her while glaring at the cat tucked beneath her arm.

Yugi didn't really hate Sirius--contemplate sticking him in the bathroom for most of the day maybe--but there were times when he could be spotted with the kitten curled up in his lap as he lay snoozing on the sofa. Rebecca longed for such times but, for now, she was stuck playing referee between the two yet again.

"If you don't want Sirius roaming all over your room then just keep the door shut." the blonde sighed as the front door downstairs swung open.

"Hey Yugi!" a male's voice called, "You home?"

"It's us Yugi!" a female piped up, "Tristan and Tea!"

"And Joey and Mai!" another woman added.

"Hi guys," Yugi called back. He and Rebecca came down into the shop to greet their friends. With college, jobs, dueling, and training they really hadn't had much time to converse since the battle with Marik.

Joey spotted Rebecca with the kitten immediately, "Hehe…having trouble with the cat again Yuge?"

"You might say that," Yugi grumbled.

"Well I'm sure you'd rather deal with a kitten over a creep like Marik any day." Tea stated.

"Speakin' of Marik," Joey grinned, "just what happened with you and Tristan, Tea?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Joey," Tristan groaned, "we got stuck in traffic since you guys bailed out of the car at the light."

"Sorry about that." Yugi chuckled.

"I told them not to do it." Mai folded her arms.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, "I got your car out of the impound didn't I?!"

"Aw c'mon guys," Yugi stepped between the two, "don't fight. That's all in the past now. Let's just head out to the new Kaiba Land site like we planned."

"I still can't believe that **Kaiba's** letting us help him plan the new layout for the place." Tristan exclaimed.

Joey sneered, "He wouldn't be lettin' us within ten miles of the place if he wasn't datin' my little sister."

"Oh get over it Joey," Mai scolded, "Seto Kaiba may have been a jerk before he started dating Serenity but those two coming together was one of the best things that's happened to this mushy little group. She may be your little sister but she's a big girl now too."

"It's no use Mai," Tea grinned, "Joey and Kaiba have been fighting since they met. It's like trying to get a dog to get along with a cat."

"DOG!" Joey 'barked'. "Are you callin' me a pathetic little puppy dog too Tea?!"

Sighing Rebecca placed Sirius down on the table and pulled Yugi towards the door. "Come on Yugi, Joey could gripe about this one all day."

"What did you say Squirt?" Joey was already on Rebecca's heels as the couple left the shop.

The three remaining friends exchanged weary glances, "Joey and Kaiba working together on a new dueling arcade." Mai moaned, "Remind me again guys, why'd we agree to get involved?"

******

Cool air swept around the room as the ceiling fan whirled around. Strands of red hair danced over the pale face of a dozing guardian.

Tiptoeing over to the couch Bakura leaned across the back cushions and peered down at his beloved girlfriend. Neither of them could've imagined the events that had ensued after their decision to pursue an intimate relationship. He had nearly lost Dina due to a blow delivered from Marik. And all of this happened because of Yami Bakura's obsession with obtaining all seven Millennium Items. But then again, if it weren't for his darker half's unselfish wish Dina would have most definitely lost her life.

Bakura was jolted from his complex thoughts when the redhead started to stir. Stretching out her arms she slowly blinked her blue eyes open. A faint smile played on her pink lips when she saw him, "Are you still watching me like a hawk? Sheesh, I'd have less supervision in a maximum security prison. I'm fine Bakura, stop worrying about me."

"I almost lost you." Bakura reminded her, "Why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because Yami Bakura saved my life and proved that deep down he's not that bad of a guy." Dina replied. _And if he's hearing this he's probably fuming right now._

"That's the most perplexing thing of all." Bakura was baffled, "Usually the spirit of the Millennium Ring doesn't care about anyone but himself. The only instances where he's stood up for me happened because he needed my vessel to remain part of the physical world."

"Oh I dunno," Dina got to her feet and slipped into her boots, "maybe he was just using that as an excuse. I bet he really does care. He's just not good at showing it and stuff. Lots of 'tough guys' aren't."

__

I DIDN'T DO A THING FOR BAKURA THAT WOULDN'T DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY BENEFIT ME!!! Yami Bakura screamed inside Bakura's mind.

Smiling slyly Bakura nodded, "You know Dina, I think maybe you're right."

__

WHAT?! Yami Bakura was seething now. How dare they presume to know his motives! This was what he got for being lenient with these two.

Catching a glimpse of the clock she noted the time, "Oh great, Bakura we were supposed to head out to the new Kaiba Land site a half hour ago!"

"I know but you were sleeping." Bakura grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"Well you're supposed to wake me up loverboy." Dina faked anger and raced out the door. Bakura nearly tripped over the doormat as he rushed to catch up to her.

"Dina wait! I'm the one with the keys!!"

******

Ishsyzu stood before her mirror combing her long strands of raven hair with a golden pick. She had experienced her premonition again while she slept last night. The Millennium Necklace had revealed to her a repetition of the vision showing the not too distant future. The 'third' new power would be arriving in Domino soon, very soon. 

Sighing heavily she placed the comb down on the dresser. A scented candle burned, filling the air with a sweet tropical fragrance. The blue from the candle's wax seemed to blend with the flame atop its wick. The heated dance continued before her eyes and the Egyptian woman became fascinated with the strange sight. _Is this the Necklace's doing?_

She recalled Felaine's words to her brother...'_everyone has their weakness. And I just happen to know that yours will become evident very soon.'_ Did this 'weakness' that The Proclaimer spoke of have some connection with the new force she sensed coming?

The flame swirled around on top of the candle. Its bright reds, oranges, and yellows fading into various shades of blue.

__

There is the unsettling feeling of change in the air. Someone approaches the city who possesses the potential to alter the Millennium Game forever. And my brother and his evil counterpart lie directly in this soul's path. Oh Malik, what shall become of you? How will this new presence affect us all?

No sooner had Ishsyzu completed her thought than the small flame ignited into a raging blue inferno on her dresser. With a scream she fell backwards and stared up in amazement at the mystical blaze.

"Ms. Ishtar?" one of her attendants knocked at the door. "Are you alright?"

Before she could reply the roaring blaze receded back to its original size on the wick and flickered itself out of existence. 

"Ms. Ishtar?"

Ishsyzu got to her feet and went to inspect the damage only...there was none. Everything was exactly as she'd left it. Nothing was burnt. Not even a trace of ashes.

By now her attendant had become agitated enough to forcefully enter the room. He saw Ishsyzu Ishtar running a finger across her dresser and then lifting the candle (carefully holding the wick end away from herself).

"Uh...Ms. Ishtar? Are you okay ma'am? I heard you scream and-" the attendant began.

"Yes I'm fine." Ishsyzu answered, "You may return to your duties now."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Reluctantly the attendant left the room scratching his head. Once he was gone Ishsyzu turned back to the dresser and laid a hand over her Millennium Necklace. "It is exactly as I foresaw. The symbol of the 'third' power---ultramarine fire."

________________________________________________________________________

*And that's the ending of "For the Love of Past and Present". Yeah I know, it took me long enough. Hope it was worth the wait. ^_^ I'm glad I got all the great reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this part and the story as a whole. There IS a sequel (mentioned in part nine) "Ultramarine Fire". There'll be new characters, lots of action, and of course some romance. ^_~ Thanks for reading and the sequel's coming soon!*


End file.
